The Princess's Decision
by thomlina
Summary: 'But Phineas I'm engaged we knew this would never last.'Tears clouded her eyes as she spoke. 'But I would never change this for anything, even if it won't last,'He replied a sad smile on his lips.Their time was brief but beautiful just the same.
1. Chapter 1

**And yes another story? If you are here because of my other story then I just have to say this isn't at all connected to that one. In fact this is set in a completely different universe and time than the other one. So let me know what you think of it and if I should continue or up my rating if it gets to adult ok? But right now it's staying at T. Enjoy!**

**Do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

Prologue

_If you love someone you have to let them go._

The words rang in Phineas's head that day. The same words his mother had once told him. He hadn't taken to heart what it meant at time but now…

He did his normal work in the palace- his hands soon became covered in sores from holding the mop so tightly but he hardly cared. It was the pain in his heart that hurt the most and throwing himself into his work was the only way he could think of to get his mind off of her. After mopping the entire grand hall by himself he caught himself thinking of her. Well of course he was thinking of _her._ He never went a day without thinking of _her._

They had danced on the very floor he was mopping. This thought came into his mind and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke down right there in the centre of the dance floor- mop and bucket abandoned a few feet away. The violent sobs shook him until he was laying on the floor like a lost puppy trying to find his way home. The tears fell down on the slightly wet hardwood floor. He brought his hands to his chest as if willing himself to pull together but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He heard him come in but he didn't react until his brother had sat down beside him. Phineas looked up. Ferb looked back at him and asked with his eyes 'Are you okay?' Ferb had a way with communicating with his eyes, his adopted brother only spoke when he deemed it necessary. Besides to him words were pointless intakes of breath he could use later on.

Phineas didn't answer the question. He just threw himself into his silent brother's arms. Ferb patted his back in an attempt to calm him. Phineas's sobs grew louder and it was a while before he spoke and then it was only a faint whisper.

'I miss her.'

Ferb nodded understanding. 'You love her.' He stated the obvious. Ferb was known for this. He seemed to have a way with understanding people just by one look- he saw your entire world. As said before- his words were almost like magic.

'I do.' Phineas said. 'That's why I had to let her go.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

In a dimly lit room deep down in the palace a small family woke. The family was a proud one and were happy with the blood that flowed through their veins even if it sent them to the bottom. They were the lowest status one could have [Besides unpaid servant of course].

Linda, the mother rose from her bed nudging her husband awake. He grumbled in his sleep and she smiled deciding that she would let him sleep a little bit longer. She tiptoed to the other side of the room and began the long process of getting ready for the day. She tied her hair up and out of her face then set the only piece of jewelry she owned around it. It was a thick silver band that wound around her hair perfectly. Lawrence, her husband had gotten it for her and it was the closest thing to a wedding ring that she ever had. Next she took off her nightgown and slipped into her day dress tightening the bodice from the front. She put on her worn out shoes then looked into the cracked mirror and smiled at the face looking back at her. She had few wrinkles and was considered very pretty for her age. Considering she was very unique with her vibrant orange hair.

Linda had began working as a servant at the palace at a young age. She was only thirteen at the time. But she was a hardworking young girl who provided for her aging parents until the day they died. She was seventeen when they passed in their sleep. Their hands clasped together as if that could protect them from the enviable death and the unknowable after life. Linda liked to think that they were somewhere nice. Somewhere with miles and miles of lilies her mother favorite flower where her loving parents would run and make love to their hearts content. However with nowhere to go she remained working at the palace and soon climbed the ranks and became head cook. She was very proud of herself. Not many people made it that far without proper training at the academy. Linda learned all she needed to know from her mother. They could not afford the academy besides she didn't want to go anyways. All the girls there were rich and rude. She had few friends and was happy with that.

Linda was eighteen when she met Lawrence. You could say it was love at first sight. He was a carpenter and created many beautiful , wooden things for the rich. He didn't earn much for his work but he enjoyed what he did so he was happy. Linda was happy when he was happy.

They married that summer and he gave her that silver hair piece. They were and still are madly in love.

Their love spread when Linda discovered that she was pregnant. She was still very young and had no experience with children at all. She had been an only child. But she got through it with the help of her still loving husband. Not once during this did she stop working. Even when her stomach as large enough to hold a platter on- she still kept on her feet until the day her baby girl was born. They named the girl Candace. Candace at a young age learned what she had to do in life. And that was get a husband. So she learned how to sew and knit, to cook, to nurse a baby. But she still had her habits. She was the palace's biggest gossip. Her and her friend Stacy gossiped like old housewives. This drove her mother crazy but she loved her anyway.

Her next baby came at a surprise. Linda didn't know she was pregnant at all. She had gained maybe a few pounds and didn't have any symptoms. So when her water broke and a baby came out between her legs in the middle of the night. She was scared.

Terrified would be a better way to put it. But with the help of her friends who acted as midwives she managed to get through it. Her son had red hair even after his birth blood had been cleaned of. They named him Phineas.

Candace took an interest in her little brother since she was often asked to watch him. She used to parade around with him on her hip boasting about his obvious genius. They had discovered that Phineas was special when he was about a year old. He and his father were out in the market place when Phineas had looked up and said clear as day 'Daddy who is that boy?' Lawrence was so shocked that for a moment he didn't respond. Phineas wiggled his arm out of his blanket and pointed behind him. Lawrence turned and saw what he had been pointing at.

A little boy [Couldn't have been older than three] was sitting in the gutter his palm reached out in a pleading gesture. The boy's hair was an unmistakable green even through the dirt caked all over him. Phineas wiggled around in his blanket begging to go to the green haired boy. Lawrence knelt beside the boy. The boy looked up at him with such a desperate look on his face that Lawrence himself had to wipe a tear from his eye. Then Phineas reached out his hand and took the boy's hand. He didn't let go.

Linda came back to the present and smiled over at her two boys. They laid next to each other on their other bed with their sister next to them. Ferb blended in so well in the family that they had grown to calling him their own. Her children of course were not freed of the work. Each of them worked just as hard as she did in opposite ends of the palace. She hardly saw them really. But treasured every moment that she did. Finally she stood up and went to wake her family. They had a long days work today and they couldn't afford to be late.

* * *

><p>'Phineas I'll need you to clean the Princess's chambers today.' A woman said turning from her work at chopping potatoes. The kitchen was buzzing with activity that Phineas had to yell for her to hear him.<p>

'But don't girls usually do that!'

'They are all busy preparing for the banquet. The palace has to be spotless. I just need you to change her sheets that's all.' The woman turned around. She was a large beefy woman and could be very scary when she wants to be. So Phineas didn't argue any farther. He didn't want her using that knife for anything after than the innocent chopping of vegetables.

'Alright I'll do it.'

'Good then get going, we only have until night fall before the guests start arriving.' As Phineas rushed away he heard her mumble to herself. 'Must that crazy old witch have a gala every other month? This is getting…'

Phineas didn't hear the rest- he had already gotten to the hall. He stopped in the laundry to get a set of fresh silk sheets. The girls there waved and batted their eyelashes as he rushed out. He hardly ever noticed their compliments anymore. In his fifteen years he had become a handsome young man and all the palace servants [Female and some male] wanted him. They all thought he would make a suitable husband if only he would notice their intentions.

He rushed down the hallway carrying a fresh set of sheets in his arms. He was determined to do this quickly and get it over with. He had an idea for an invention and he wanted to get started on it. He hadn't even had a chance to tell Ferb about it yet. His brother had rushed out that morning right after their mother had woken them up. Phineas had his suspicions of course. He had a feeling a girl was involved since he had been doing the same for the past week. However he hadn't had a chance to tease him about it- yet.

It wasn't hard to find the Princess's room. She had the only room in the palace with its occupant's name written in graceful pink cursive on her door. Phineas could read enough to know what the letters said. _Isabella._

The name sounded so formal so innocently girly. Phineas pushed the door open and was blinded by pink. The walls were pink, the huge curtains. Everything proved it was a girl's room. The lace, the makeup desk with products and creams that Candace would kill to have. The bed was huge and the bed curtains trailed on the ground. They were closed [They were also pink. Different stripes of shades of pink].

The sheets were a deep pink and so were the ones he was carrying. At once Phineas got to work and pulled back the bed curtains. He changed the sheets quickly. Not wanting to be here when she got back.

Just then he heard footsteps from behind other door [The one he assumed led to a bathroom]. Before he could leave or hide the door swung open. Then out came the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was wearing only a thin white cotton shift that clung to her body and her tiny but noticeable breasts. The cotton was slightly wet he could almost see through it. The Princess had dark black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was wet from the bath and hung around her shoulders.

She took one look at him and screamed.

**Reviews make me smile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two… Do not own Phineas and Ferb…**

Chapter 2

What are you doing here! She screeched quickly trying to cover herself having realized how see through the dress was.

'Um… I..I. '

'Get out!' She yelled.

'But I wanted to…' She pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him. He hadn't had a chance to even say sorry. He of course hadn't meant to walk in on her. He hadn't realized she was even there. Yet she didn't even give him a moment to explain himself. He shook his head and headed down the hallway as fast as he could. He didn't want her yelling at him again.

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief and went to her wardrobe to select a gown for that day. Her mother had told her they would be expecting guests so she chose a gown of higher quality than normal. She selected a bright pink silk gown. She smiled at the details and the jewels stitched on the bodice.

Isabella slipped her floor length over her head let it fall to her bare toes. She could get away with not wearing shoes with this gown with how long it was. The collar was square with a piece of white silk around it the same color as the sash around her waist. She moved to the cosmetics and dabbed a little bit of rouge on her cheeks and pinned up her long hair. She smiled at her reflection. She knew that her mother would be looking for her so she quickly put on her matching slippers and headed downstairs.

Phineas couldn't stop thinking about her. Her face free of rouge was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Of course he had seen the princess before but never like that. She had always been done up in rouge and many jewels and silks. He had never once seen her face up close either. She was beautiful. He hadn't been focusing on his work either that day. More than once he had been caught staring off into the distance in an apparent gaze. He had been snapped out of it on numerous occasions by a passing maid or at one time Ferb.

He had raised his eyebrows and Phineas had simply blushed and returned to his work. But he just couldn't focus. He also knew that if he didn't apologize then she would be on his mind even more. The gentleman in him just wouldn't let this pass. He decided that he would find her at some point and talk to her.

This proved harder than it sounded. The princess spent the entire day entertaining the guests as they arrived. As a princess she was forced to do this all herself. Her mother was allowed to say she was busy but not Isabella. The kingdom had to come before her. Phineas sighed as he watched yet another group of visitors pass by his hiding place in a broom closet- the door just slightly open so he could still see.

An older man was on Isabella's arm. He chatted about one thing or another only getting a polite nod or smile from Isabella. However he didn't seem to mind this.

'You will be present at the ball tonight child?' He asked.

'Oh, everyone sir. My mother has invited all the high society world and also the royal family from a country far south of here.'

'Really?' He seemed surprised at this, Phineas wondered why.

'Yes, I am very excited to meet them.' Phineas could tell she didn't.

'Well that is good, child.'

The old man continued to rabble on and on about how he though the ball should turn out that night. Phineas pondered this information for a second as the group passed him. So there was going to be a ball that night?

Perfect. Phineas thought with a smile.

The grand hall was decked out in its finest just as all the young ladies and gentlemen. New curtains had been added to the atmosphere along with a refreshment table and of course the orchestra. Only the finest for the royal family.

Queen Vivian sat in her throne with Isabella at her feet. Even though her husband's throne was open Isabella wasn't allowed to sit there until she had claimed the throne. Isabella smiled up at her mother. Vivian nodded giving her permission to wander and entertain the guests. Isabella sprung up in a not very lady like manner but smoothed out her dress and proceeded more gracefully.

She didn't notice a boy watching her. She was about to strike up a conversation with one of the dukes when she was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped a mile in the air before turning and realizing who it was. But before she could say anything he asked the question she wasn't allowed to refuse.

'May I have this dance?' He held out his hand and she accepted it. The kitchen boy led her out into the middle of the dance floor. With shocking gracefulness he spun her around before pulling her close. He did a perfect waltz.

'What are you doing?' She hissed in his ear.

'I wanted to apologize for earlier.'

'And you saw this as the perfect time for that?'

'I didn't know how else to find you. Besides I didn't want you yelling at me again before I could even speak.' He explained turning her around again. She came back to him and hissed in his ear again.

'Why were you even in my room?'

'I was changing the sheets. I didn't realize you were in there.'

'Well in that case if you don't _ever_ tell anyone then I'll have to forgive you.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really you're forgiven now can we just move on.'

They continued their dance with such flawlessness that the crowd applauded them when they finished. Isabella blushed and did a polite curtsey. Phineas bowed towards the crowd. He turned to thank the lady for the dance but she had gone. He looked around for her then finally spotted her bright pink dress by the thrones. She saw she was being introduced to a family of people with dark skin. Phineas assumed these were the royal family from the south.

When the younger boy took her hand and kissed it. Phineas felt a certain rage go through him. His face flushed and he felt like punching the little prince.

Isabella smiled at the family and greeted them in their native tongue. She had been trained in this since the day she was born besides she would have to be able to communicate with her husband.

The prince took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. She could feel her face flush at his touch.

'Isabella this is Prince Baljeet.'

**Reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabella POV

'Isabella this is prince Baljeet.' My mother said.

I nodded. Of course I knew who he was even though I had never met him. Well according to my mother I did however we were both so young at the time that it is like I never had. The closest I've been to meeting my fiancé before today would be my mother's endless stories and the portrait that was sent to us every year. I'd always thought he was just a scrawny little thing.

I was correct. Prince Baljeet had dark skin that could only come from the south and eyes the same color. Over his thin weak limbs was an orange robe [The only polite way to describe this] with matching trousers. It was all very loose fitting making him look even smaller. On his feet were a pair of small slippers made from the same fabric. All of this had jewels stitched in making it look a little less like night clothes.

'Pleased to meet you.' I replied in fluent Hindi. They seemed shocked at this. Their language came easily to me, so it was very simple to learn.

The Queen spoke up next. 'No speak Hindi, we know English.'

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her broken English besides she hadn't laughed at my Hindi. I was sure I had made a mistake somewhere.

'That is very kind of you.' I said in English this time.

The Queen smiled and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. 'We are pleased to here.'

'We are pleased to have you.' I lied. I didn't much enjoy having them here really. I should get to know my future husband however the future is so far away…. I didn't think about it.

She nodded and said something a fast Hindi. I didn't catch it she seemed to have been saying it to the Prince. I could see color rise in his cheeks. He reached out his hand and asked.

'Dance?'

I had to smile at how nervous he seemed. He must have never really danced with a girl before. I could sense it. He was like a twelve year old going after his first kiss. So confident yet so terrified at the same time. I couldn't say no but I decided to act like I could. I faked a moment's hesitation before placing my hand in his. He seemed relieved as he walked me out onto the dance floor. I assumed he thought that I would say no. I wonder if someone had refused him a dance before. Here we women couldn't- however in the south it was a whole other matter. My mother made certain that I would know everything about their culture. Besides one day I'd be living it so I might as well get used to it now.

Baljeet led me out onto the dance floor, he placed a hand on my hip and we began to sway. Though it felt odd, in a way. I had danced with many different men before most twice my age and height and yet it never felt as odd as dancing with this Prince.

It wasn't that he was short and awkward or that he seemed to lack confidence. No it was the fact that we didn't seem to move to in the same harmony. To me dancing was mostly business and not at all romantic. I had never had a dance like that before.

Until tonight that is. I blushed at the thought and prayed Baljeet didn't notice. But that kitchen boy had a certain element about him. He was so unique, he was so different.

Wait? How and why am I thinking this? I don't know him. I don't even know his name. Yet he seemed so intriguing. I wanted to know.

Baljeet spun me and I jolted out of my daydream. I focused back to the mission at hand. Then over his shoulder I saw him. That kitchen boy, the one who had gone through all that trouble just to apologize to me. For some reason I found this strangely _sweet. _

Phineas POV

I stood off to the sidelines unable to take my eyes off of the dancing couple. They looked so odd together. Him in his orange pajamas and Isabella's indescribable beauty. They swayed together but seemed to be off beat. Isabella appeared to be daydreaming. This put me at ease. I was jealous and not afraid to admit this.

She looked at me. I froze in place. Her blue eyes locked with mine and she smiled. She grinned would be a better term. I blushed.

I didn't know if the smile was directly for me however I couldn't help but wish it was. She turned back to her dancing partner. I looked away.

I knew I had to leave but I couldn't drag myself away. Finally I managed to make my way to the exit. I cast one last look. Isabella's back was turned. I frowned and left. As I made my way down the hallway, I couldn't help but grin. I had danced with the princess and she had smiled at me. I was perfectly fine with this even though she was dancing with someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

Chapter 5

The sunlight poked through the small window in their one roomed house. Ferb opened his eyes and quickly got out of bed. He ran a hand threw his mess of green hair before tiptoeing over to the wardrobe that they all shared.

Without making a sound he pulled on his trousers and tunic. Ferb buttoned up his shoes and rushed out the door and out to the castle grounds. His shoes made light indents in the wet grass as he rushed past. The green haired boy glanced back once to make sure he wasn't followed.

When he had assured himself that no one was around to see him, he held his arms out in front of him and closed his eyes. He muttered a Latin phrase over and over.

Carpe diem, carpe diem, carpe diem. He muttered.

Just then all gravity stopped and time stood still. Ferb felt himself being lifted off the ground but he resisted. The portal opened up in front of him. Blue and green smoke gathered around his feet as he opened his eyes and took one step inside.

For a moment everything was dark before the smog cleared and Ferb found himself inside a forest. The forest was a magical one and Ferb knew this. He could see the fairies playing tag in the thick branches above him. The trees were very thick around and appeared to be as tall as the sky. The flowers however ranged in sizes. Some were taller than Ferb and some were so small that if he didn't watch out he would step on one by mistake.

But all around him was a whisper. The whisper was both happy and terrifying. Ferb had been in the enchanted forest so many times that he didn't feel the usual chill that most mortals did. But then again, he wasn't mortal.

The portal slowly closed behind him. He was alone but at least he knew that there was no way anyone could follow him now. There was no one in his world with the power. Ferb sniffed at air and sighed with pleasure. He always loved the different smells of the forest. An entire world lived there unharmed by the horrors of the other dimension. He thought it was a wonderful idea.

But he had no time for sniffing. Ferb rushed forth being careful not to step on anyone of the flowers. He soon came to a small cottage in the forest. It looked run down but Ferb knew better. Not everything was what it seemed. One of the first lessons he ever learned under his master.

The cottage was protected by glamour. Which was almost like a force field. He gingerly pressed his palm to the glamour. The field melted at his touch and created a hole large enough for him to step through. He nearly skipped through. The glamour fixed itself. The invisible field snitched itself together without any help from the young man who had broken it.

The run down cottage now became a small house. His master didn't much like mansions and huge flashy things but also didn't like the lowly cottages that the rest of her kind lived in. This was a compromise. Ferb quickened his pace and knocked on the front door. He heard footsteps and saw an eye look through the peep hole before the door opened.

'You're late.' The woman who opened the door grumbled. The woman was only a few years older than him in human years. But it was clear who was the student and who was the teacher. Her dark brown hair was around her shoulders and trailed down her back [No girl her age is allowed to wear their hair down in the other world]. She wore all black. She wore little clothing however. Her skirt just brushed her thighs and her top was tight to her bust and just covered what it needed to. Ferb blushed at this but it was normal for her people. Around her waist she had a belt containing a long samurai sword and a bottle of who knows what. Her feet were bare and would remain that way.

'I'm so sorry Master.'

'It is fine, we will only get an hour of practice in today then. You need to choose soon.' She then said his full name which is both unpronounceable and unspellable. She tucked a hair behind her pointed ear.

'I know.'

'Fine then, come in.' Vanessa led the way into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Later that night Baljeet lay awake in bed. Their culture was so different. Even the beds were. The young prince was not used to the poof of the mattress and oversized pillows. His bed back home…Well you wouldn't sink into every time you sit down.

Besides his mind was so jumbled at the moment and that made sleep impossible.

The Princess was very attractive but he hardly knew her. He wanted to know her but the only time he was allowed to talk to her was during formal events and that was no place to get to know a person. He knew that for sure. Even being a Prince he was never good with people- girls mostly. Being betrothed before he was born. He had never even thought of it.

Until now of course, but not having a choice…He didn't know how he felt about this. Or how he had ever felt about it.

Baljeet tugged his blankets up closer to him. Even the temperature was different than home. Everywhere he went he was freezing and found himself wearing extra layers when he normally walked around in very thin silk.

He couldn't do that here.

It was irritating if anything. He would get used to it in time or at least that is what his parents say. He sighed and snuggled into his posh bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Phineas knew that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. How could he possibly? So he couldn't have shocked him to much that she was on his mind constantly. Well it did and he seemed to not be able to do anything about it. Phineas decided that there was only one way to get her off his mind. A certain fire passed through his eyes as he rushed back to his home. He dug out their very limited supply of paper and tore a sheet in half. He wouldn't need anymore. He quickly jotted down a little bit of a note for her. Then went back and erased it so he could re-word it. This time he worked hard at getting each letter perfect. When he was satisfied he ran off to complete the next phase of his plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella brushed her long black hair in front of her vanity mirror. In just a few minutes she would have to go down for breakfast. She couldn't possibly stall any longer. She sighed and began the long process of pinning her hair up. She never understood the point of 'having' to pin your hair up. Who invented the idea? And for what purpose?<p>

Isabella was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a note being slipped under her door. She finished her hair and having already gotten dressed headed for the door. That's when she noticed the note.

She bent over to pick it up. The second she looked at the paper her eyes lit up.

_Meet me in the courtyard please- P_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, sorry for the long wait but school work teenage drama and what not… Well enough of my excuses. Anyways I will not be able to update for the next month as I will be doing NaNoWriMo and will be focusing on my novel and not on my FanFiction. So I promise to update in a month… Well I still own nothing, get on reading. **

Chapter 8

He was nervous. In fact he had never been so nervous in his entire life. He kept pacing the courtyard just waiting for her. Then he realized that he hadn't said a time. She could've thought he meant tonight…

He decided he would use that as an excuse when she didn't show up. He just didn't feel very confident at the moment. So he decided to sit down and try to focus. He chose a stone bench underneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It still bloomed even though it was so late in the year. Then he saw her.

She walked towards him slowly and gracefully giving him a chance to look at her. She had chosen a very simple gown today. The gown was blood red and ended just at her ankles. The shelves were long and tight at her wrists. A sash was tied at her waist. She had pinned her hair up and tied it with a red ribbon with a little bow.

She came to sit beside him she tucked her long skirt under her before saying anything. Hello.

'Hello.' Phineas replied adding a nervous smile.

'Why did you ask me to come here?'

She cut right to the punch with no how are you or boring talk about the weather. He liked that.

'I wanted to show you something.'

She tipped her head sideways. Phineas smiled and said. 'Come on.' He hopped up and offered his hand to her. She declined it and got up herself.

Phineas shrugged this off and started walking making certain that she was following. She kept up with him easily despite that her thick skirt weighed her down. He led her to the forest that dominated the one side of the courtyard. When he walked in with ease she hesitated.

'What is the matter, your highness?'

'It's just that I've never been inside the forest before.' She twirled a piece of dark black hair before realizing what she was doing and tucked it back up with the others.

'It's perfectly safe, don't worry. Trust me?'

She nodded with a nervous smile. There was something about this boy that made her trust him- like she had no choice in the matter at all. He smiled and took her hand. She curled her fingers around his and allowed herself to be led into the forest.

The forest wasn't nearly as scary as Isabella had imagined. The trees above her blocked most of the sunlight. At times little bits would poke through like a spotlight on the undergrowth. She gasped at the beauty of it all.

Phineas leaned over and picked a delicate white daisy and offered it to her. She blushed and took it from him. She sniffed the sweet fragrance.

'Thanks.'

'Your welcome, princess.'

She smiled. Isabella bit her lip. She was running out of things to say. Would he mind if she didn't say anything?

He gestured towards a fallen log a few feet away. She walked over and made herself comfortable once again tucking her thick skirts under her. He sat down next to her.

They sat in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence. No not at all. They took in the beauty around them and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Isabella played with the daisy and watched the life around her. She had always been cooped up in that palace, she had never even been farther than the castle grounds. She hadn't seen Phineas's world and was curious. He seemed so different than all the other boys she knew.

'Have you really never been out here?' Phineas asked finally breaking the silence.

She shook her head. 'Not once.' She replied. 'But I see now that I've been missing out on quite a lot.' She gave him a weak smile.

'That's horrible. I love coming out here it's like a second home to me.'

'You come out here often?'

'All the time, me and my brother always used to meet out here after work each day just to talk. We never got to talk anywhere else.'

Isabella was about to ask why when she heard a shrill of a voice calling her name. 'Isabella! Isabella!'

It was her maid Tania she must have noticed her absence. More time had passed than she had thought.

'I need to go.' She whispered to Phineas hopping up.

'When will I see you again?'

'Meet me here after the sun sets tonight.'

Phineas nodded and waved after her as she rushed out of the tangle of tree branches.

'What are you doing in there?' Tania shrieked as Isabella came through the branches. Isabella was a mess. Her hair in tangles and out of its binds on her head and she had a dark rim of mud around the bottom of her skirt.

'Just going for a morning stroll is all.' She said as calmly as she could. 'Now shall we get going?'

'You have a breakfast gala in two minutes!'

Shot. She thought. Forgot all about that.

'Yes I know, just give me a moment to wash up and I'll be right there.'

**Reviews! :] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Still own nothing, please enjoy! **

**Finished NaNoWriMo at 65,014 words.**

Chapter 9

Isabella POV

I never liked galas. For any meal or any occasion, this was no exception. I was rushed upstairs to get ready since I had gotten a my skirts dirty just a little bit. Only a little around the hem of the bottom skirt and I had to change. It hardly made sense, this would give the servants more work to do.

While they only had one or maybe two dresses, I had to change if I got a speck of dirt on one of my dozens of fine dresses. This never made sense to me.

'Princess, what dress do you wish to wear today?' The maid asked.

'What is your name?' I asked as she sorted through my gowns.

'Candace.' She said calmly with her head bent down and one of hands clutched one of my silk gowns.

'Candace, I can prepare myself.' I said slowly with a weak smile. Just please go down and let my mother know that I will be there in a moment.

Candace dipped her head in a bow and mumbled. 'Thank you Princess, I will do as you command.' With a whip of her orange hair she was out of the room. The door closing behind her with a click.

Once Candace left, I hurried to my wardrobe and found the dullest, ugliest dress that I owned. The gown was a pale grey and had an overly high neckline, even for today's standards. I decided to wear this dress on purpose. Perhaps if I looked horrible this marriage would be called off.

I quickly untied the laces on my dress and tossed it onto the bed. I laced the ugly dress on and moved to my vanity. I pulled black pieces of hair out of my tight bun. With one look at me, people would assume me to be the dull governess. This was the look I was going for, and I had succeeded.

With a smile, I hiked up my skirts and rushed downstairs.

Phineas POV

I walked out of the forest slowly making sure the two had already left and no one would catch me leaving the forest only seconds after the Princess. That would be viewed as scandal and things would go downhill from there.

I do not want that, oh no never. I want to get to know her and if that is a scandal than…

From behind me I heard footsteps among the trees. I turned around and what I saw made my chin drop to the ground and bounce right back up. Ferb was walking towards me through the forest when he saw me I could see the panic on his face.

'W-what are you doing here Phineas?' He stumbled coming up to stand next to me.

'I could ask you the same question.' I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Just walking is all.' He said but he lied and I could tell.

'Ferb I think we both know that you are lying to me.'

Ferb POV

I had just gotten back from another lesson from my master to this. How had I now sensed his presence? Were master's lessons not helping me at all? Were they just a waste of time if I could not sense a mortal's presence?

I took a deep breath. 'Phineas, I want to tell you but I can't. Perhaps time will time a time where I may share this with you but for now, we both have work to get to.' I shoved past him and started walking back.

'I'm not letting this go Ferb!' I froze in place when he said that. The last thing I wanted was him being mad at me, it was never my intention. So to prevent farther fighting I kept marching forward leaving an enraged Phineas behind me.

It took most of my self control not to lash out at that moment. Not to reveal to the entire world that it was not just my hair color that was different. It was so much more than that and if they knew I'd be more feared than I already am.

I'm lucky to have what I have and will do anything to keep that. That is why I haven't chosen my path yet, I'm afraid of what might happen if I did. If I chose to remain in Tallasera and abandon everything I had here.

The question ringing through my mind as I went about my chores that day was 'would it even be worth it?' Was staying here just putting off the evitable?

Candace POV

I was set on serving breakfast to the royal family and their guests. After I had relayed the princess's message the queen had asked me to do so. So I did and now I placed the breakfast food on the table.

There was enough food here to feed my family for a year and this was just breakfast! My stomach growled at the sight. I had tied my corset laces as tight as they could go in a vain attempt to trick my stomach into thinking it was full. A trick I had learned from my mother. Seeing all this food simply provoked this hunger more.

The royal family was seated around the table along with their guests. The royal family from the south and a few other guests that were relations to the family. The princess's cousin was seated next to an empty chair where she would sit if she ever decided to come down.

The duke was quite handsome and I'll admit to that. He had the looks of the family really, dark hair and blue eyes. The princess and him could have been siblings. He was a tall man and well built. I would later find out that he was a knight and a powerful one at that. His first name was Yuki, Stacy had found this out last time he had stayed here. She always enjoyed getting dirt on the royal family. It was quite entertaining finding flaws in your enemies.

Yuki looked up at me when I placed a bowl of bread rolls in front of him. He smiled and actually winked in my direction. Despite how much I hate to admit to it, color rushed to my cheeks and I finished the job much quicker than before after this encounter.

I did not like the way he looked at me when I left the room. I could feel his eyes draining into my form. Studying me from every angle, I did not like it and I would not endure it.

I rushed down the hall to the kitchen and searched through until I found Stacy. She was talking with another maid something about the state of the princess's gown this morning when she returned with me. I hardly cared and interrupted them.

'Stacy, emergency I need to talk to you.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's another chapter. The plot continues to move forward, let me know what you think of the changes this chapter brings alright? **

**Still own nothing. **

**Merry Christmas my loyal readers! [A little early but who really cares!] Also if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you have a some very happy holidays!**

Chapter 9

Isabella POV

Prince Baljeet actually knew more English than I had originally given him credit for. He seemed to know more than his own parents! Their sentences were always broken but Baljeet's were much more smooth. It was easy to tell that he was a smart kid. He also enjoyed showing this off.

'I read the best book yesterday.' Baljeet said. His parents hung onto every word. I rolled my eyes. 'It about new the sciences.'

'Really?' I sarcastically replied. I took another sip of my tea.

'Yeah, it is interesting.'

I nodded and continued my meal while my future husband rattled on and on about atoms and who first discovered them. I didn't have the slightest clue what an atom was but hey why not give him some credit for that useless knowledge.

Candace third person

Candace had never felt so violated and he had just looked at her. Stacy quickly said goodbye to her friend and grabbed Candace by the arm. She brought her out into the hall and once they were both positive that they were alone she asked:

'What is the matter, Candace?'

'Stacy, duke Yuki was staring at me.'

'So?' She shrugged.

'Stacy I mean staring, I'm scared. '

'There's no need to be scared. He can't hurt you.' She shrugged it off.

'And what's stopping him? Stace as much as we don't like to admit it, we are at the bottom of the food chain here. There is nothing stopping him.'

'Candace…'She muttered. But they both knew that Candace was right. There was nothing stopping him and he was known around here to do wicked things such as this. Candace knew that for the next few weeks she would have to watch her back.

Isabella POV

Night did not fall fast enough. I was sitting in my room watching the sun set, I decided to wait a little bit after the sun set so that the night would shield my rendezvous. The sky was on fire with bright oranges and reds. I smiled, I am so anxious about my meeting Phineas again. I was meeting a servant boy after dark- that is just so scandalous.

I smiled and that was the reason that I loved it so. It was scandalous and I enjoyed that. I could never tell anyone though it would spread like wild fire. I would be shamed since they would not believe me when I tell them that he is not my lover. He is a good friend and I would simply like to get to know him better.

That was all.

Unable to wait any longer I hopped up and started to get ready. I had shed my dull black frock from before and had chosen something a little bit happier but still toned down. My new gown was a light purple and was one of the simplest dresses I owned. This dress didn't even have a corset! And the skirt had only one petticoat. With my black hooded cloak, I could be mistaken for a commoner. I could be anyone in this dress.

If we were caught, I would be assumed to be simply another kitchen girl. Gossip would go nowhere with that information. I cleaned my face free of its rogue cover. I smiled at my reflection in the vanity minor. I was ready.

With a peek out in the hall, I wandered into the hallway and rushed down the hall. I shockingly did not cross anyone on my way downstairs and out to the courtyard. I did not notice how mysterious this was and would not until later. I put on my hood and made my way to the forest.

'Phineas!' I whispered.

I wandered into the forest hissing my plea over and over. Finally chuckling under his breath Phineas appeared.

'I was wondering when you would come, princess.' Phineas said.

I crossed my arms. 'You didn't come the first time I called.'

'I didn't hear you, come on I have something to show you.' Phineas said with that goofy grin across his face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I protested but he would not listen to me. He continued to pull me along so I just went with it. Suddenly he stopped for a moment I stumbled in my footing. Phineas had let go of my wrist and was now staring intensively at something high up in one of the trees. I followed his gaze and saw a large nest of sorts. At first I thought it must be a simply a bird's nest.

Then a noticed the light chatter, it seemed coming from inside. A light shone through the branches and my eyes widened.

'Phineas what is it?'

'Shh, princess. They are very delicate.'

I was about to ask him what exactly was delicate when something flew out of the nest. Phineas held out a finger and the light landed on him. I watched in wonder as the little figure settled on Phineas's finger. I noticed now that it was a little person not just a light.

A tiny woman who's skin was a light nearly see through blue green, her hair a wisp of green over her delicate little head. She wore a lace like slip over her body. Her feet and legs bare. Over her shoulders I saw a set of brilliant white wings that shone a bright light.

'She's a fairy.' I gasped.

Phineas nodded. 'Ferb and I discovered their existence a few years back. There are not many but they still exist.'

'I've only ever read about them. I thought they had all been exterminated.' A few years back my people had set out to destroy creatures such as this, they didn't much like magic. Rumors were spread some say the more advanced species like the Elves had created another world for themselves with their magic that humans such as myself would never truly understand. The fairies however seemed to have all disappeared. They must be smarter than we gave them credit for if they could survive an attack as powerful as the one we sent out. It was my father who sent out the attack actually. He was one of the most powerful and violent kings that ever ruled. Most were glad for his death, I don't remember him enough to offer an opinion.

Phineas shook his head. 'All but about a hundred or so, maybe more I've never counted them.' He laughed. 'Would you like to hold her?'

I nodded eagerly as he gently laid the fairy into my waiting palms. She stumbled a little before regaining her footing. She looked up at me, curious. I smiled and watched as she fluttered her wings before taking a seat on the edge of my palm. She weighed no more than a grain of rice. If I hit her even lightly with my other hand she would die. So delicate…

The nest buzzed and more fairies fluttered out and landed on Phineas. They seemed to like him. I giggled at the sight. More fairies chattered as they flew over to us from different trees or from nests higher up. A few settled on my arms but mostly they flew to Phineas.

'They seem to like you.' I giggled.

'Yes, I have been visiting them for years. Don't worry soon they will crowd you as well.' Phineas smiled and tried his best not to squash the ones that had landed on his arms and were clinging to his underarms. They had made a game out of it. They swung on his arms and tried to catch each other.

I smiled but not only at the fairies game. He had said 'soon' meaning that he wanted to take me out here again. For reasons that I did not yet understand this fact made my heart swell with joy.

**Reader questions: **

**What do you think of my fairies? I didn't want to steal Tinker bell so I made them a little more different. Tell me what you think about them. **

**Also what do you think of the duke? Any predictions for him? **

**Will Izzie ever let herself fall for our favorite kitchen boy?**

**Reviews are as sweet as green candy canes [I like that kind better than the regular! They are delicious!]. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Still own nothing, here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 10

Isabella POV

After that I met with Phineas every night, I found myself looking forward to these meetings more than anything else. I hardly cared that I wasn't getting any sleep, I had never been more happy. Each night he showed me something new, astonishing me with each new discovery.

I had never known that so many magical creatures lived right outside my door. I had never known the world my father had tried so hard to destroy. What harm could a fairy be to him or even a peaceful water nymph? They didn't seem to want to fight anyone I can't see how my father could have been threatened by them.

I wondered about this as I got myself ready for another midnight rendezvous. I no longer viewed my meetings with Phineas as a scandal. He was my friend and I wanted to spend time with him. Blood status was a useless law that I once believed in, before I met Phineas.

A law that my father abided by, a law my father lived for. I bit my lip. He was also the man who tried to kill off millions of creatures for a reason I had yet to figure out. I had been quite young when he died, much to young to remember much about his person. I had been told enough stories however that it was almost like I knew him.

Seeing what he has done from another point of view makes what he did seem inhumane and pure evil. I had never viewed him like that before, was I betraying his memory by thinking differently? I banished the thought and wrapped my thick black cloak over my head and tied the bronze medallion holding it in place. I would think of this later, I had a visit to make. I grabbed a candle this time, already lit. The wax was already beginning to drip, but the candle was tall it would last a few good hours.

With light steps I made my way down careful to avoid the corridors where servants would be present. Once again I didn't run into any other humans as I made my way out into the courtyard. The moon hung high above me almost giving me a direct spotlight in my supposedly scandalous events.

Without any regrets I slipped inside the forest, it didn't take long to find him. In the dark even his hair was always the brightest object in the room. He sat on a fallen log carving a piece of wood. He didn't even notice that I had entered.

With a smile I went to go sit next to him on the log. 'What are you making?'

He jumped about a mile in the air. I giggled.

'When did you get here?'

'A few seconds ago why?'

'No reason, you just scared me out of skin that is all, princess.'

I laughed. 'Fine I'll repeat my question, what are you making?'

'A gift for my sister, her birthday is coming up soon and she deserves a nice gift same as anyone else. '

I nodded. He handed the trinket to me and my eyes grazed over the tiny object with fascination. It was a model of one of the fairies- beautifully done. I could tell that she was not quite finished yet, the wings were not in full detail- yet. Everything else was perfect, her slender body and wisp of hair. Her eyes were most impressive, since they were so tiny and yet in such great detail.

'She's beautiful. 'I said. I set the candle down on the ground next to me making sure it would not fall over to examine the object more.

'It is her, that's Candace.'

The connection clicked inside my head and I nodded. It looked exactly like her, exquisite.

'She will love it, I can tell.'

Phineas smiled. The look he gave me made my heart flutter.

'Good then, are you ready to see the water nymphs again? They seem overly excited today.'

I nodded, I liked the nymphs more than the fairies even. The way they swam across the water like they were a part of it...it was just so beautiful.

I placed my hand in his when he offered it and he led me to the river. I picked up my candle to bring it with him and he shook his head.

'Why?'

'Unless you want fire nymphs then I suggest putting out the candle.' He shivered at the thought.

'But how would we find our way back?'

'Don't worry, I know this forest better than the back of my hand.' I saw him place the trinket into his pocket as he said this.

I grumbled in protest but blew on the candle until the little flame blew out. 'Happy?' I asked my voice trimmed with sarcasm.

He nodded and took the candle from me and set it next to the decaying log. 'We will find our way back to it.' He explained. I didn't bother arguing.

Hiking up my skirts I raced with the boy through the branches of the trees, trusting him to lead me through the maze. Thankfully he did seem to know this land like the back of his hand.

I heard the light swish of the river before we even reached it. An unstoppable grin broke free on my face. The river was a bit large to call a river but it was not a lake so I did not know what else to call it.

A stone bridge was built over top of the wide river. I saw this first when we approached. Phineas led me to the bridge and gestured for me to kneel so I did. I smiled as I watched them: the water nymphs swam across the water as if they were a part of the current themselves.

I admired their peacefulness. I envied it also.

Phineas knelt next to me so close that our shoulders were touching. I found that I did not cringe away, his warmth was by all means welcome. It sent comfortable tingles up my spine and excited me as easily as the water nymphs were at the moment.

One nymph hopped in the air and twirled in place before diving back with her friends. I had never seen them this excited, I wonder what was different. Their bodies glowed with their excitement, the light reflected back at us, I peeked over at Phineas. The blue light reflected off his bright red hair in the most enchanting way almost making him appear like an elf or some even more powerful being. Though most importantly he looked handsome…so very handsome.

A blush soon covered my cheeks. I should not be thinking this way about him! He is just a friend.

But a little voice in my head had to voice her opinion. _You are lying and you know it._

Unfortunately the annoying voice was right. Phineas was so much more than just a friend to me. The boy in question turned to smile at me, this made my heart melt.

'Aren't they beautiful?' I said with a smile referring to the nymphs.

'Yes, you are.' Phineas sighed. But once he realized what he had said, his face turned a red that oddly matched his hair perfectly.

I felt my cheeks redden at his compliment. I could not think of anything clever to say.

Phineas's hand grazed over mine and then took hold. His rough calloused hands felt strange on my more smooth ones. I liked it.

Before I could even react he had stood me up. I didn't object. He took my other hand and pulled me closer. I still did not object. He sighed and leaned in close to me.

He whispered. 'Isabella, do you even know how beautiful you are even without your mask?' Phineas pushed down my hood and braided his fingers through my long black locks. I still did not object.

He leaned in close to me, his lips a painfully far distance away despite it only being a few inches. I could hear and feel his deep breathing as he tried to muster up the courage. Impatient I pulled him closer and mashed our lips together. He did not object.

It was not like anything I had ever experienced before. His lips moved so perfectly with mine, as if we were meant to be together meant to be like this. His hands traveled up my back pulling me as close to him as possible. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

All around us the glow from the nymphs brightened, enlightening our tight embrace. The nymphs seemed to approve, I swear looking back on this beautiful moment I heard them cheering.

**Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that this took so long! But here it is and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Still owns nothing. **

**WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SOME MATURE CONTENT. SHADED OVER BUT STILL THERE, LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD EXTEND IT AND UP THIS TO AN M. CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. **

Chapter 11

The next day Isabella could hardly remember anything, she practically floated through all of her events only offering a very minimal response to said events. She was on seventh heaven and did not bother to hide it.

She was humming while she readied herself for another dinner gala that day. The tune she hummed was one she was familiar with, a sweet lullaby that her nanny used to sing to her as a child. She brushed her dark locks and smiled. She could not stop smiling, the night before had been the best night of her life. That was not at all sarcastic or cliché.

She could not remember a time where she had been happier.

When she finished with her hair, Isabella chose a bright blue ribbon to braid her hair with. Using the ribbon as the third strand, she braided her hair in two long plaits at the sides of her head. Afterwards she took the ends of both braids and pinned them to the nape of her neck.

Isabella had already dressed in her light blue evening gown so she was ready. To be honest she was almost excited for the gala that night. It meant she was just a few more hours closer to seeing Phineas again.

She was meeting him once again at sunset and she could not wait.

Candace POV

I was anxious, I was so nervous. The beads of sweat rolled off my face as I prepared the trays to bring out into the dining room. Yuki was out there, I still could not get the way he had been looking at me out of my head.

Those dark eyes boring into me, judging every particle of me, I shivered at the thought.

'Are you okay, Candace?' Stacy asked.

Over the noise of the kitchen she had to almost yell even though I was only a few feet away from me. To answer I had to use the same volume.

'I'm fine, Stace! Don't worry.'

I was lying, even I could tell that. But Stacy nodded and took one of my two trays out of my hands. I discovered that I was shaking. She moved towards the door to the dining room with the other servants. I joined her glad to be at the back of the line. With a silent prayer replaying in my head I followed the others out into the dining room.

Two hours later Candace POV

Supper was finished. My bare feet made patter noises as I marched down the hallway, a spare set of sheets in my thin arms. I held them tight to my breast and kept an eye to my every angle. I was once again very anxious, he could be anywhere. I hadn't stayed to see where he had gone after supper was served.

With a quick glance over my shoulder, I turned the door knob to the guest chambers. I stuck my head inside to take an overview of the room before entering.

Empty.

There was nothing to worry about, why should I be worried? He can't hurt me, he doesn't even know that I'm here. With a sigh of relief I set the fresh sheets down on the bed. I began to change them when I heard the click of the door opening.

It was unmistakable, the door was opening. Time seemed to slow as I watched the door open with a fierce blow. The wood creaked as it slammed into the wall, he staggered into the room. His steps wobbly obviously influenced by the drink, I wondered how much he had drunk. I had seen his glass refilled several times. Why had I volunteered to change the bed sheets alone? I should have known he would come.

A liter…two? Who was to know?

His eyes met mine, I saw the glazed over look then his smirk. His lips curled at the edges. He stared at me in a way that made my spine shiver and my body feel faint.

'Welcome…maid.' He slurred. Before I could run, he had his arms around me. Grabbing one of my wrists he pushed me down onto the bed. He hovered over me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath despite my low experiences with the substance. His breath surrounded me, it was only him, it was only Yuki. He lifted a hand and placed it firmly on my breast, I let out a low squeal as he squeezed. He laughed at my discomfort.

'You- are… a beauty.' He hissed in my ear. His voice was so husky, so deep, it terrified me.

**Reviews are welcome. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long! I've been busy lately exams are coming up in just two weeks…Anyways I may not update as often within the next few weeks but I will try to update as often as I can. The REAL drama is going to start up soon and I'm excited to write and I hope you're excited to read it!**

**Alright I'll be quiet now, please enjoy and I still own nothing. **

Chapter 12

At night fall Isabella set out, a candle held high above her head as she maneuvered her way through the now familiar thicket of trees. Phineas was where he always was, on that log just sitting politely waiting there for her. He tapped his fingers on his thigh and looked all about him searching for signs of her.

At once he located her, the light gave her away. The look of glee on his face at even seeing her was enough to send color to her cheeks.

'Isabella!' Phineas called out a grin breaking out onto his face as he watched her come through the trees.

'Ssh do you want someone to hear us?' She said with a bit of a giggle as she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back warmly bringing her to sit next to him on the log. She moved closer to him laying her head on his shoulder.

'No one is going to catch us Isa, we're all right.' He assured her.

Isabella smiled and Phineas could feel the familiar reddening coming to his cheeks. She giggled again placing a light chaste kiss to his waiting lips.

'What shall we do today, Phin?' A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes- he seemed to miss it.

'Well…Uh…I was thinking.' He mumbled his blush thickening with every second. This was so new that it was going to take him a while to get used to. He had never been this close to a girl before- it both excited him and scared him.

Isabella smirked. 'No words needed.' She closed the short distance between their lips. Phineas reacted right away and was soon tangling his hands in her hair trying to bring her even closer. Isabella didn't bother arguing. Phineas found the clip at the nape of her neck and pulled it loose. Her long black locks fell about her shoulders.

Their lips parted for a single second while Phineas breathed out. You are so beautiful.

Isabella responded with another hungry kiss. Her tongue licked and nibbled at his lower lip until he understood and parted his lips for her entrance. Their tongues explored freely tasting every element of each other.

Phineas felt like he needed her even closer.

He gently picked her up and placed her on his lap. She barely noticed the change in position.

Without warning Phineas leaned back and the two of them fell headfirst off the log!

'Ouch,' He mumbled.

Phineas had landed in the thin moss behind the fallen log [Only a few feet but it still hurt] and Isabella had collapsed on top of him.

'Oh God ,are you okay?' She asked, worry clouding her eyes.

'I'm fine, in fact I'm ecstatic.' He grinned putting another hand through her hair. 'Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you just let your hair down?'

'No, you haven't.' She blushed.

'Well I should more often then.'

The excitement of kissing died down some after that annoying meeting with the ground. Isabella moved off of him and eased herself down beside her lover. They linked hands and for a while simply stared. Phineas continued to play with her hair and Isabella continued to memorize him.

The brightness in his eyes as she counted the different shades of blue inside them, how gentle he was with her, the light splashing of freckles across his nose that were only visible when viewed closely.

She smiled not once looking away. In her mind she knew that this could not last- it simply couldn't but how could she stop something that felt so right?

**So yes I think you guys deserved a little fluff before the real drama settles in…Ooh. Anyways I changed the summary go check it out and let me know if it's any good or if I should change it to something different. Suggestions are welcome. **

**Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be but I honestly couldn't help ending it where I did ;] …not giving you many spoilers though. So this chapter is shorter but the drama starts here I will tell you that much. **

**I still really own nothing except Yuki…Not very proud of owning him he's not very nice is he? Oh and for anyone who was confused Yuki is Isabella's cousin. Sorry that wasn't very clear. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Phineas POV

In the early hours of the morning I made my way back to our little room in the castle. Isabella had left before me so we wouldn't be caught together [I hated these precautions but I would also do anything to be with her so I simply dealt with it].

Once I saw her scurry back into the back door her cloak covering her now very messy hair [Guilty] and trailing behind her. I counted a few minutes before starting to make my way back as well, trying to be as subtle as possible. Though this was very hard considering the events of a few minutes ago…

I focused my mind back to where we had been just a few minutes ago…

A grin broke across my face just at the very thought of her which was occupied by a blush. I would never ever get over that. If I had known how good this felt then I would have talked to her earlier. If I had known how much I loved her than I would have told her sooner.

Well the past can be left where it belongs- the past.

With this thought in mind I quickly made my way down the what felt like millions of stairs to our little room. But before I could reach the door I heard footsteps behind me. I froze in place just inches from the door, terrified to move forward.

But when the footsteps came closer I edged myself farther into the dark of a corner. The person approached, her footsteps light and unsteady. Candace came into view [Thankfully unable to see where I was hiding] she had tears on her face. They were still flowing down in two steady streams.

What had happened?

She clutched her stomach that only bringing on more tears. She stopped and tried to wipe away her tears. She was only a few feet from me. I noticed that her dress was lopsided, the corset was a little bit to far down, the stiff garment grinded with her hips, obviously not very comfortable. She must have dressed quickly.

My mind still couldn't figure out what had happened as Candace opened the door and silently slipped inside.

What could have possibly happened to make her so upset?

* * *

><p>Third person Isabella<p>

The new sunlight twinkled through her window shining down on her sleeping figure. Even as she slept a smile could be seen at the edges of her lips. Her dreams were of the magical night before, she had never been so happy.

A soft knock sounded at the door, Isabella did not wake. All she could think of was Phineas, his childish smile, his calloused but soft hands caressing her face…

'Ma'am you must wake!' A shrill but demanding voice screamed in her ear. Isabella's eyes snapped open she felt like snapping out because she had interrupted such a sweet dream.

'Your mother says that she must speak with you right away ma'am.'

The maid looked frantic in bringing this news to the princess. She just might be scared of most of the royal family. Most of the servants were, Yuki was one of the scariest, he was Isabella's cousin after all and even she was scared of him.

'Alright, alright just give me a moment to get dressed.'

Isabella shoved off the idea that her mother might want to speak to her about something important. Vivian hardly knew the meaning of the word this simply couldn't be anything serious- could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sweet.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long but I've been so busy with exams right around the corner and all…anyways I won't hold you for long. I will try to get another chapter up this following weekend. If I do not I blame it on exams. **

**I still own nothing except Yuki and to be honest I'm not that proud to own him.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Isabella POV

The maid was tense and that was clear. She fiddled with her apron trying hard not to meet my glance. She must know what is going on, I want to ask what it could possibly be. Why would my mother want to see me so early? She knew and I wanted to know.

But before my lips could form the question she was opening the door to my father's old study. I was surprised by this we hadn't used this room in years. Since my father was gone now and his study was right away off limits. There was more than once that I have wondered what lies beyond this door- now I was going to know.

'Miss,' the maid mumbled as she quickly disappeared down the hall. With a gust of courage I walked through the open doors gently closing them behind me. The sight that I was met with was one I had not counted on. My father seemed to enjoy displaying his achievements no matter how gruesome they were.

All over the room were magical creatures, pictures and pressed versions. Fairies their little bodies stripped of their silken cloth stood dead inside glass cases that lined the walls. Their faces frozen in shock as if not believing what had befallen them.

There were other creatures, some I did not know by name but most I did. How could he be this cruel? It was a minute before I realized that my mother was in the room.

'Mother?' I called.

'Isa! Come here.' She said from her seat behind the huge desk. Her voice was so sharp I was surprised by her boldness. She normally said my nickname with more love than that.

Despite my degust at what I saw inside the study I moved to stand in front of the desk. My mother looked so small in that chair, so delicate even.

On her desk was another glass case with another victim trapped inside. She was facing the wrong way and I could see tiny stitching running up her spine. This must have been how my father discovered their weakness- experiments.

'Isa there is something I need to speak with you about.' She spoke fast as normal but being used to this I had no trouble understanding. 'Your wedding is being moved up.'

My blood ran cold. Suddenly all the fairies were staring at me waiting for my response, I couldn't respond. My mouth was dry and I stared blankly at my mother.

'Isa?'

I wanted to yell. I wanted to tell her that I refused to marry him! That I wouldn't marry him at sword point, there was another that had stolen my heart. I would be a ghost for the rest of my life if I was forced to marry this man that I didn't love. I didn't say this however- my response came out as a chock.

'When is the new date, mother?'

How soon until my life would end entirely? How much time did I truly have left?

'One month, my dear.' She smiled despite all else.

How would she respond if I told her I loved another? That I could never love Baljeet like I loved Phineas. I could never love another man. Period.

I nodded. 'I must be going, we have breakfast in a few minutes.'

I said goodbye to my mother trying to not show what was stirring inside of me. There was supposed to be more time. I wasn't supposed to marry Baljeet until the next summer. What had happened to that plan? I didn't bother asking, the details didn't matter.

As soon as I was a good distance away from the door I slid to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and finally let those tears out. I cried for myself, I cried for all the beings lost because of my father, I cried because of how messed up my life was. Why couldn't I be a normal girl? Why couldn't I marry who I wanted?

Phineas smiling face flashed across my mind.

How would I tell him?

* * *

><p>Candace POV third person<p>

Candace pressed a trembling hand to her stomach feeling as if everyone knew her secret. As if everyone could see right through her thin disguise. If they knew then everything would be over.

Even if she wasn't carrying his child then she would be shunned anyway.

Though somewhere deep inside her- she knew.

She knew that a seed was growing inside her as went about her day. She knew and she knew that she was right even though it was much to early to tell. He did this to her and she couldn't undo it. She couldn't undo that night when her innocence was taken without anyone to save her.

She was branded for life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like sweet chocolate <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Well as I promised here's another chapter sooner than usual to make up for not updating as often as I should. I feel bad about writing this chapter but this story is rated for drama…And romance. So this was enviable from the start. Hopefully I've intrigued you somewhat, please enjoy this chapter. **

**If you think I suddenly own Phineas and Ferb after all this time then you are clearly not very observant.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Isabella couldn't focus that day. The entire day her thoughts somehow returned to her father's study. Even the cruelty presented there didn't scare her more than the words her mother told her.

All her life she had gotten herself used to this information. She had known this was coming. She had known the entire time that she would marry this boy. The one she had only ever seen in pictures or have only ever heard about in government letters. At the age of five she had known she would marry him.

At that point she had only asked if she could see a picture of him. She had shoved it to the back of her mind and got on with her studies. She would read another chapter of their world's history or form another math problem. She never used to think about it.

But of course this was all before she met Phineas. All before he showed her the world that she had never known existed. Or did but always ignored. She had fallen for the red head freckled servant boy. She had fallen for him so completely that the thought of not being with him caused a black hole to start forming in her chest, sucking away all the happiness she had left.

Isabella sat in front of her vanity later that night, running a brush through her hair like she had been for the past hour. Her hair had started to fizz from over brushing. She was hardly noticing the state of her hair, it was simply something to do with her hands while her mind wandered.

It wandered to a future without Phineas holding her hand. Without his goofy smile…

The very thought sickened her.

The girl placed her brush down and tied her hair back with a hair ribbon. Tonight under the crescent moon she would tell him. She didn't know how he would react and she was not looking forward to it. Though at the moment she didn't care about her own personal preferences- right now she took his feelings into account. Her telling him would be much better than him finding out for himself.

She had to tell him herself.

With a sigh she stood and clipped her cloak under her chin. It was chilly that night. She tugged her hood to her forehead and with one last glance to her reflection she raced down the hallway and into the night.

* * *

><p>Isabella was not the only one up late that night. Ferb sat at the end of his bed tugging a comb through his unruly hair. Tonight he had to choose, he may not return to this room by the end of it. Silent as death Ferb stood and started to make his way to the door. He peeked back and wondered if this would be his last glance.<p>

The last time he would see this family that had taken him in even though they hardly had anything themselves. He was grateful for these people, if not for them then he would have been alone in this cruel world that had tried to kill off his people.

If there was such a thing as good humans then these people would be them.

Lightly Ferb whispered to the darkened room. 'Thank you.'

A tear escaped its socket as he closed the door behind him. As he closed the door on his life in this realm. He knew that he would miss this place no matter what his own people say humans did have souls. They were not empty they had love. More love than most of his own kind.

Yes, Ferb would miss this place but he was ready for greater and better things. He was ready to for fill his destiny.

* * *

><p>Phineas waited as usual on the log. Isabella was late that day. Of course they had never called out a certain time to meet however he knew that he had been there longer than an hour. So when the flickering of a candle could be seen he was both ecstatic and annoyed.<p>

Isabella came through the trees holding a lit candle above her head to light her way. Phineas read her expressions in an instant.

'Isa what's wrong?' He asked at her side in seconds.

'Phin,' she asked lifting her head so he could see the tears there. She had lost control of her emotions on her way here. The tears wouldn't stop once they started.

'Isa…'He muttered carefully avoiding the candle he brought her into his arms. He gently set his cheek onto the top of her head. Without breaking the embrace she set the candle down on its wick a distance away. The candlelight flickered onto their embrace.

To any on looking eyes they would look like an innocent couple without anything troubling them.

She knew that it would not be in a few minutes. She had to tell him, no matter how much it hurt the two of them she had to do it.

'Phin, there's something I need to tell you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Two minutes before.<strong>

Racing through the woods at lightning speed was a green haired boy. At this speed he almost didn't notice the couple in the clearing. But out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of them. Curiosity got the better of him.

Digging is heels hard into the ground he stopped. Ferb scaled a tree in seconds and within seconds was directly above the couple. Squinting his eyes he indentified the pairing. He nearly fell out of the tree with shock.

It was Phineas with a _girl. _Phineas had always been so oblivious, he had never noticed the fellow servant's affection for him and now he was here. But why hadn't he told him? Phineas always told him everything. There had never before been a secret in between them. Well besides the obvious one that Ferb could never tell Phin even though he was his only friend in this world.

Who was the girl?

'Phin, I need to tell you something.'

Where had he heard that voice before? It sounded so familiar…

'What is it Isa?'

Isa…Bella? Could it be…No of course not that's impossible or is it?

'Phineas I'm marrying the prince.' Her voice choked. This was painful for her, so painful.

She must really care for him, Ferb thought.

The princess cared for his brother. The thought seemed so farfetched and that was probably the reason that Ferb hadn't noticed it before.

Ferb couldn't see in the light but he knew that Phineas's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stumbled through the next sentence.

'H-how could you be marrying…him? You hardly know him…I thought…'

'Phineas I never wanted to hurt you.'

'Then what did you expect!' He had pushed away from her. Isabella's eyes were blooming with her tears. She reached for him and he cringed away.

'Phin, I have no choice. Our kingdoms need to be untied or there will be war.'

'And what about me? What was this exactly?' Phineas had raised his voice to a volume that scared Isabella to an extent. She was determined to not break him. She hadn't expected this reaction from him.

'It was love, Phineas. I love you but I need to move on. W-we can't be together. It was impossible from the start.' She cried.

'Then why did we even bother? If it would end in heartbreak no matter what?' He demanded.

Ferb had never seen his brother behave this way. He could sense how much he cared for her, he cared for her more than…Even Ferb couldn't think of a good example.

'I didn't plan for this to happen you can't blame me for this! You think I would have planned this.'

Phineas regretfully shook his head.

'P-phineas can we please not fight? We don't have much time left.'

'How long?' He demanded, not once meeting her gaze.

'A month maybe less, my mother was never good with details.' She weakly laughed through her tears. Phineas made no attempt to laugh.

High above them in the trees Ferb fought back a sob as he shifted his position read to leave. Now he almost wished he hadn't stopped. He had no right to witness such a scene. This was Phineas's moment alone. He slipped down without them noticing and opened the portal slipping into his own world. He wondered if he would be here to comfort Phin in the morning…probably not.

'My princess, I'm afraid I can never see you again.'

* * *

><p><strong>I feel guilty about ending it here but I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight. So feel free to complain in a review. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is my newest chapter, a little early I know but I couldn't help myself. I may submit another chapter this weekend but my internet is being annoying so…Don't quote me on that. **

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_My princess, I'm afraid I can never see you again. _

The words echoed solemnly inside her mind as she watched Phineas's redden face. Anger, he was mad at her. This didn't matter, he could be as mad as he liked it wasn't like they would ever be together anyway. Isabella had to move on she couldn't cling to the past. She recalled a moment back before any of this drama had happened. When they were simply two kids in love and did not have this hate/love tearing them apart.

_Water nymphs have to move forward or they'll drown. He explained to her pointing at the fast moving creatures moving across the water. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. She would have missed them if Phineas had not pointed it out to her. _

_They must move quickly and silently or they will be lost. Ferb once told me that when they stopped moving that meant that they had given up. _

_Isabella raised an eyebrow. She had never met this Ferb but he did sound like a smart young man. Phineas talked about him nearly every time they met. _

_I could never figure out how he knew that though. He knows things about this forest that even I could never understand. Out of all of my family it is my brother that I look up to the most. _

She had to be like one of those water nymphs, she couldn't give up and drown.

Then why did it hurt so bad to leave him behind?

'Phineas, I need to get this out. Please don't interrupt me if you listen you can just go on with your life and I mine. But please just listen to me now.'

He curtly nodded. Isabella noted the softness in his eyes that were always there even if he was angry. She would have to remember that, if she truly wasn't going to see him again. She wanted to memorize him so that she could become a water nymph and move on.

'Phineas I need you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to fall in love with you so completely that it tears my heart to leave you now. I never meant to even fall in love at all. I was to marry the prince, ever since my own birth. I had no choice so I never thought about it. Then I met you.'

She glanced up at him and offered a weak smile that he did not return. She sighed before continuing.

'You showed me a whole new world, a world I had ignored for so long. I don't plan on keeping things the way they are now that I've seen what it is like.'

She didn't have to say: _for a pheasant. _The point was clear there was no need to state it.

'I do not regret this Phineas and never plan to! I don't care what people think of me anymore. What I did for love is…I don't regret it and I hope that you don't either. '

Phineas hadn't spoken the entire time just like she had asked him to. Now she peered up at him through her lashes silently asking for a response. She didn't expect one.

She didn't expect the response she got from him. Phineas had moved towards her and- he had wrapped his arms around her. In shock she didn't even make a move to wrap her arms around him.

He whispered to the night not looking down at her but she knew that the words were meant for her. 'My mom always said that when someone needs a hug to give it no matter the circumstances. My princess we can never be seen together and I know that. I just want to let you know that I will never stop loving you…Gods I'm so bad at this.'

He cursed himself. Isabella smiled at this. Now some of the old Phineas was seeping through and she loved it more.

'I…I don't regret it either.'

He removed his arms and took a few steps back. 'I will never regret it but my princess I bid you farewell. I hope we can always be friends.'

* * *

><p>Vanessa and Ferb walked side by side as they walked through the forest. The moon lightly flickered through the trees and reflected off the flowers giving them an unearthly glow. Well this wasn't earth exactly Ferb loved the forest at night. The night flowers were out they shined a deep blood red so alien in the green foliage. He glanced up just as a fairy fluttered through the branches chasing another group of her kind. This one had a lopsided wing and couldn't keep up with the others. Ferb watched as one of the group stopped and offered a hand to the weaker being. A tingling sounded through the forest as the fairy accepted and fluttered along with the others now able to keep up with the help of her comrades.<p>

Vanessa didn't notice this exchange she was to focused on their mission ahead of them. This night was the night of the great ceremony when he would hand over all the information about the other world that he had gathered over the years. He was both excited and terrified.

They had both dressed for the occasion- naturally. Ferb had never seen his master dress so…Girly. She wore a gown fit for an elfin princess.

The gown was a light pinkish color, only a few shades darker than her skin tone. The gown fluttered down to her legs so lightly ending at her knees. The dress was sleeveless tied tightly to her upper body to hold it all in place. Her hair was down as usual but now a flower was pinned just above a pointed ear.

Ferb thought she looked stunning. She complained about having to dress up but her father insisted.

Ferb was also dressed for the occasion, his glamour was gone now. His pointed ears peeked through his hair proudly. He loved being able to wear them that way after so many years of having to hide them. He wore a simple jerkin with loose fitting trousers underneath. The material was so soft that he felt like he was wearing a cloud. Human fabrics were always so stiff and brittle this was the exact opposite.

'Are you prepared?' Vanessa asked her voice clearly full of concern. She silently prayed that she had taught him enough.

He nodded.

'Good then we are nearly there.'

She was correct the forest erupted into a large clearing where a council had gathered. They sat around the edges of the clearing on high thrones, entirely made from wood. The forest nymphs worked hard here to help them. They were kind creatures.

Vanessa dropped to one knee in front of the council Ferb quickly followed suit.

'Rise!' A voice called out.

They did as they were bade but never made eye contact with the council. That was considered rude though it was hard to not. The council was a group of six very powerful beings.

One sat in the exact middle had the exact same shade of green hair as Ferb. He looked on with stern eyes at the two before him. Not a smile traced his face.

This was Ferb's father.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I said I would have this up yesterday but I also said to not quote me because my computer was being annoying so here it is. I hope you enjoy the drama because it's just starting. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have but I think I'm looking at another three or four plus an epilogue…I'm not sure so don't quote me. **

**I still own nothing. **

Chapter 17

'Welcome home.' He said with not one hint of smile.

Ferb stiffly nodded. He hadn't seen his father in years and this was the welcome he gets? Well he wasn't excepting anything extravagant. He was sure that all his father wanted was the information he had gathered for the mission.

Nothing more, just the mission. It was always just the mission when it came to him.

Ferb let his gaze wander to the other members of the council. Vanessa's father was a member, not nearly as important as Ferb's father but still a member none the less. He sat at the very end of the row casting proud glances to his daughter. Ferb was surprised that he hadn't said anything yet, he was usually so boldly spoken.

The council had certainly changed him since he was only there because his daughter was Ferb's mentor. Still any bit of power to him was like music to his ears. Ferb didn't have much of an opinion for him.

'You have gathered enough information, correct?'

'Yes, sir I have been living right in the palace right by the royals.'

'Royals?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Sorry that is what the humans…Call the royal family.' He stumbled. This wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped.

'You mean the monsters?' Heinz shouted.

The council sprung into action, all offering their own opinions on the matter.

'The humans are powerless.'

'They are monsters!' He protested. 'We're stuck here because of them!'

Vanessa pressed a hand to her forehead and shook her head. Sometimes it seemed like he purposely embarrassed her in front of the council.

'Silence!' The green haired man shouted. The council settled right away even Heinz who still slumped in his chair clearly annoyed.

'Now, tell me how exactly does their defense system work?'

Ferb went on to explain each and every question he asked. There were times that he became suspicious about which questions he was asking. It seemed like he was gathering strategies for a war plot.

'Good, then that is all I need to hear.' He silenced Ferb. 'Now how soon can we have the warriors ready?'

'Wait warriors?' Vanessa asked, speaking for the first time since meeting them.

'Yes, we will need warriors to attack them now won't we?' He glared to his council until they all let out a weakened laugh.

'But sir won't that just be doing exactly what they did to us?' Ferb interjected. 'Doesn't that make us as horrible as they?'

'It is the only way to regain what is ours, so we do not have to live like this anymore. Hiding from those weaklings! They caught us at a weak moment but I promise you they will never again. We attack at night fall tomorrow and that's all you need to know. You have given me what I what already.'

Ferb wanted to protest but he felt that it was now the time to remain silent.

'Yora!' He called into the forest. Seconds later a woman emerged from the branches. Her white gown brushed the ground as she made her way slowly to the front of the council. Yora was very young, probably to young to be in this type of situation. Her long black hair made her look even younger. Though if you looked closely in her eyes then her true age would be revealed. Stress and worry ages people.

'Take him home.' He said simply before continuing to speak with his council like they had already gone.

Yora sighed and took Ferb's hand to led him back home. Once the three were out of hearing from the council Yora finally spoke. She was normally never allowed to speak, at least in the tribe leader's presence.

'It's been years, I'm so sorry I couldn't be your mother. 'She brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

'It's alright, I wouldn't trade my time in the other realm for anything. But we need to stop him.' He told the truth. He would have been forced to work for his father and learn in a schoolroom instead of from Vanessa. Not to mention that he would never have met his new family.

'What's the use?' Vanessa stated. 'He will have every warrior on his side.'

'She is right.'

'That doesn't matter, we can still win if we warn the humans.'

'You really care for them?' Yora asked setting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

'Then I'm on your side no matter what.' Yora said with a smile.

'Same here,' Vanessa added, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

'Good does anyone have a plan?' Yora asked looking between the other two. They remained silent. 'Okay then we're going to have to figure that out, preferably before we just charge in.'

'We could always just walk in and talk to these…'

'You were about to say monsters weren't you?'

'Fine maybe I was but they can be-'

'They did drive us here and kill off almost half our population.' Yora admitted. 'They did destroy us. '

Ferb shook his head.' The man who issued that command is long dead and the royals now understand us better than before.'

He remembered what he had seen with the princess and his brother. They clearly cared greatly for each other and it was sad that they could not be together. Phineas must have taught her more than the other humans ever could have.

There were good humans and there were bad ones. Same as any species, there was not just one good or dominant, just simply misunderstood.

'We need to help them, I know some would help us if needed.'

They continued walking towards his old home and on their way decided how exactly they would help them.

* * *

><p>The next morning Isabella was being fitted for her wedding dress. She stood in only her shift on a stool while the skilled seamstresses measured her and pinned pieces of fabric together that would become her gown.<p>

She couldn't focus and at the moment her not being able to focus was just fine. They continued to work not really expecting conversation from her. Isabella sighed as they fitted a corset onto her, hardly even noticing the lack of breathing space.

She knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later. She knew that it could never last between them…There was never anything to be gained.

She still refused to regret it. Isabella knew that Phineas would always be in her mind and that whenever she saw him it would only bring back the pain. She honestly didn't believe that they could even be friends without something more coming out of it.

She loved him to much. She reflected back on a moment between the two of them just after that magical night when they finally kissed and confessed their feelings for each other.

_The moonlight shimmered in Isabella's hair as she looked up at her newfound lover. A slight blush played on her cheeks as she thought of this new feeling. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, she had never been in love and knew right from that moment that Baljeet could never make her feel this amazing and beautiful. _

'_What is the matter?' Phineas asked, his eyes full of concern just for her. It thrilled her to think that he cared so much for her and just her. _

'_There's nothing wrong, Phin…I'm just flustered that's all.' She confessed. _

_Phineas held her closer and lightly kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes melting into the touch as simple as it may be. The amount of love he put into every movement…there were simply no words for it. _

'_Does that help?' _

_She smiled and whispered. 'Of course it helps Phin, you could never upset me no matter how hard you tried.' _

Flashing back into the present, she felt a tear well up in her eye. She quickly wiped it away before the seamstress noticed that she moved her arm. This was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

**READ FIRST! **

**Now, this chapter is a continuation of the prologue just so no one's confused. So if you have forgotten what has happened in that scene then go back and re-read before reading this one. **

**I still own nothing and will never own anything to my own disappointment.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

His thoughts were jumbled, one half feeling the sorrow for his brother the other wanting to ensure their safety. He held his brother for a moment longer before deciding that now would be as good a time as any to explain to him everything.

The things he deserved to know but Ferb had never had the courage to break it to him. Now he had no choice and he could hardly find the words. Words were always so pointless to him…He had never any use for them and now he wished that he had more practice.

But with a deep breath he began. 'Phineas, t-there's something I need to tell you.'

Phineas didn't respond with the bright smile Ferb was used to, he didn't even raise his eyes as he told him his story. Every last detail from his placement here to now with the invasion only hours away. Phineas still didn't look up as he finished.

For a moment the world turned cold, Phineas bit his lip stopping his sobs.

'I always knew you were different…I just could never have imagined, this different.'

He finally looked up and met his brother's eyes. Ferb was shocked by his response, he had expected anger and had prepared for it. He had not expected acceptance.

'Come on, Ferb we have a palace to protect!' Phineas hopped up and offered a hand to his brother [He still classified him as such even if it wasn't true].

Ferb decided to not ask about Isabella, it was better to keep his emotions buried at least for now. They had to make sure that the same thing that had happened to his people wouldn't happen to these people that he had now grown to accept.

Yes, keeping his feelings hidden would be best until they could safely speak about it without the fear of being killed.

* * *

><p>Candace had never felt so exposed. Somehow she felt like everyone could see past her meager disguise and right into her tarnished soul. She still hadn't told anyone about her new <em>situation <em>and didn't plan to until she absolutely had to.

With a sigh she continued her work. She would have to keep up this façade. It would ruin her family's good name here if she revealed what had happened to her.

When her brothers entered the crowded kitchen she hardly noticed being so wrapped in her own thoughts.

'Candace! Candace!' She turned to the sound of her name, surprised that her brothers would find her here. Didn't they know that she was working?

Phineas motioned for her to come out into the hall. With a sigh, she made her way over to the door. The pair looked anxious and what possibly about? They couldn't know about her situation…Could they? The thought made her move faster and shove past the other workers.

She met the pair out in the hall, a fair distance from prying ears.

'Now what happened this time?' She asked, masking her worry with impatience. She took note of her brother's and noticed the worry there. What happened?

'Candace, this may be hard to believe but in just a few hours we are being invaded by an angry tribe of Elves.'

'Come again?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

So they didn't know, she thought. Is that a good thing or not?

'Ferb is secretly a magical Elf prince sent here by his evil father to gather information on us. Now he has all the information he needs and is coming here to complete the mission!'

'Eh?' Candace asked, still confused.

Ferb cast an annoyed glance to his frantic brother then a more smoothing tone explained the situation.

'So if that's all true then where's your magical mom and mentor?' Sarcasm spread throughout her voice.

'They are both busy trying to stop my father.'

She didn't believe them and probably wouldn't until the Elves were banging on their doors. There had to be a way to...Oh wait why hadn't he thought of that before?

With a deep breath, he cut off his glamour then tucked a strand of hair behind a now pointed ear.

Candace gasped, her hand covering her mouth in her shock.

'Believe us now?' Phineas asked.

She nodded. 'But how exactly do you expect us to beat an army of angry blood thirsty Elves. '

'We have no idea but we were hoping you might have some ideas.'

She shook her head. 'Sorry, never had to fight off an invasion before so I got nothing.'

'We don't have to beat them.' Ferb stated. 'We simply have to make them see reason.'

'Ferb, no offence but the only way they will see reason-'

Candace didn't bother finishing the sentence.

Ferb's eyes widened as an idea came to mind at long last. Phineas noticed the change in expression right away.

'You have an idea?' He asked.

He nodded.' But you are not going to like it.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about how short this chapter is but it's basically filler so I had to submit it. I hope you enjoy and by the way the end is near…In a few chapters. **

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

'So what you are saying is that Phineas is in love with the princess. But they can't be together…For obvious reasons but they still love each other and now your plan is to set her in the line of fire and make her speak to your father. Did I get that right?'

Ferb nodded.

They had decided to send Phineas in alone to talk to Isabella since he would have the best luck out of all of them to get her to agree. So they were waiting down by the kitchens for Phineas's return. Candace had plenty of questions to fill the silence.

'Gosh where have I been over the last few weeks? You would think that as his biological sister I would see these things…But I didn't. Oh I feel so bad, he must be hurting-'

'Candace, it is alright I didn't realize it right away either.' He placed a hand on her arm. 'But I do believe you were going through many things emotionally during this time as well. I'm sure he will forgive you for your blindness.'

'You know?' Her voice wobbled a little as she realized that he knew this. How could he know?

He nodded. 'I have known for a while now. I may not be human but I can tell when someone is hurting the way you have been lately. You can't keep it inside, Candace please tell mother after all this is over. I'm sure she will forgive you for it all.'

'Thanks Ferb, feel much better now. Now let's hope this works, we wouldn't want this story to end badly now would we?'

The Elf smiled and continued to plot out his plan in his mind. There were gaps in his plan and it was far from flawless. But as he had learned sometimes the right thing may seem hard…You have to go for it anyway despite the consequences.

* * *

><p>Up the stairs and down the hall Phineas stood a few feet away from Isabella's chambers. He was trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door.<p>

How was he going to convince her to go along with their plan? He knew that she now cared about the magic but would she risk her own life to help them? She understood that what her father did was wrong and that it needed to be reversed.

Would that knowledge alone be enough to make her help?

Pulling himself together he moved his hand to lightly knock on the door. He could hear shuffling behind the door before the footsteps stopped in front of the door. He held his breath as Isabella opened the door.

Her eyes were a bright red and her movements almost labored. Without even asking Phineas knew that this transformation was because of him.

'Phineas?'

He nodded. 'Princess, we need to talk.'

'We have nothing to talk about, Phineas. I am busy with my studies, I have to learn an entire language before my _wedding_ next month.'

He cringed at the word wedding.

'So as you can see, I'm fine with us just being friends-'

'Princess, I'm not here to talk about that. You know that your father…Well you know that part. They have created another realm for them to live in but now…They are tired of having to hide and are coming here and demanding what they lost back!'

Isabella's eyes widened.' And what do you expect me to do about it?'

'Ferb had this idea that if you talked to their leader then maybe he would see reason. Please, princess we don't have much time, they are coming in only a few hours.'

'Stop calling me princess, Phineas. If we're going to be friends you can drop the formalities and of course I'll help even though I think the plan is crazy and is most likely going end with us all getting ourselves killed.'

'So you'll help...Isa?'

She offered a weak smile. 'Yes, yes I will help. When will they be there?' She asked in a more serious tone.

'We don't know exactly but it will be soon and we have to get ready. We're going to need some warriors on our side and-'

He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but Phineas found himself pleasured just by the action.

'W-What was that for?' Phineas asked, a bit dazed by the random action.

She smiled. 'Well if we are all getting ourselves killed then don't I deserve a last kiss?'

He nodded, a bit to eagerly.

'Good then, let's go meet our army.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending it here because I have some homework that I'd like to get done tonight so I don't have to worry about it…And then I'll have some more time to write! So I guess it works out for everyone then? <strong>

**Please review and return for the next chapter…Maybe later on this weekend? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this is a bit late but it really couldn't be helped…No internet connection and whatnot. But anyways I still own nothing and please enjoy! **

Chapter 20

''This is an army?'' Isabella asked, a while later after they had recruited a few more _warriors._

The group of warriors consisted of kitchen servants mostly. They had lined up in the courtyard ready for battle or so it seemed.

"Remember, Isa we don't have to actually fight them-"

"If they listen to a sixteen year old girl!'' Isabella protested.

Ferb walked towards the pair upon hearing her words.

"Princess, this will work and I have no doubts that my father will see reason."

He did have doubts but he dared not to voice them aloud.

His words seemed to be enough to reassure her and she went back to trying to figure out what the heck she was going to say. She had been trying to come up with something better than…Please don't kill us? We come in peace.

No that wasn't going to work…

Isabella bit down on her lip, her nervousness bubbling up till it nearly showed. She wanted to act like she had any idea what she was doing but the truth was she didn't. She peeked over at Phineas who was talking to the warriors. She wished that she could just go collapse in his arms and tell him how she felt. If they were all going to die then he should know how much he had affected her life, how her views on life itself had changed. He had changed her and weather that was for the better or the worst was for her to decide.

Ferb looked back towards the forest, his ear twitching slightly.

"They are here." He announced to the group. A few of their warriors suddenly considered turning back but decided against it as they followed the elf into the wood. Isabella followed close behind him running over the words she was going to say over and over in her mind. Still unsure about the whole idea but she knew it had to be done. If there was going to be any hope for her species then she had no choice.

She had to be brave for them.

Isabella straightened her spine and held her head high like she had been taught. She had to appeal to these people somehow and being polite might be the first step.

Ferb stopped in a small clearing. He scanned the farther tree line and sure enough his father walked through the trees. His head held tall and proud, his eyes scanned the clearing taking in his prey's every move.

"You didn't seem like the type for betrayal. He stated to Ferb. But it seems I was incorrect."

"We have not come to fight, father we have brought someone to speak with you."

He motioned back to Isabella who walked forward trying to hide her nervousness. She stopped next to Ferb.

'"You have brought a human girl?"

''Not just any human girl, sir my name is Isabella Garcia- Shapiro and I am the crowned princess of this country. ''Isabella said, even she was surprised that her voice didn't shake.

"You are the daughter of the man who ruined our lives? And you expect me to listen?" He snarled.

"Just for a moment, sir then you can carry on with what you wish. Over the past few months I have learned a great deal about your culture and I have come to respect it. I don't want this to end badly, sir I can help change things here. When I am crowned Queen I will make certain that this changes."

"And how can we trust that you will carry out your promise? "

Isabella noticed then that the leader had not come alone, faces peeked from the darkness of the forest behind him posed ready for the attack. She didn't let this weaken her resolve. She was strong and she had to be brave.

She had to be brave.

Isabella took a step forward and raised her eyes to meet the leaders.

"I promise on my life that I will help you. If I fail you may kill me where I stand and I will put up no fight. I won't call my warriors-"

She motioned to the rag tag group by the tree line. Phineas's eyes widened at the thought of her betting her own life. She could have put anything or anyone else on the line but she chose herself. This may prove to be an act of stupidity or one of great nobility.

'-To do away with you if you fill this out. I will keep my promise sir I don't normally bet my own life on promises. '

The leader rubbed at his chin for a moment considering her promise.

'I will give you a year, human. One year and if you don't keep your promise then I will kill you where you stand. I will not hold back as you might have guessed I am not one for compassion. Do you accept?'

She nodded stiffly. A tear formed at the edge of her eye but she held it back angrily. This was not a time to show weakness. She had to be brave and that was what she was going to do.

' Yes, yes I do accept sir and I will not let you down. '

'Very well, one year human. Until we meet again. Yora!' He snarled into the wood.

Ferb's mother scurried out of the wood, carrying a small box. She gently handed the box to the leader, before moving back into the wood. Ferb sent her a reassuring smile but she didn't return it.

'A gift for you, human I had a feeling this would be the plan so I had a token made.' He smirked as he opened the box and removed a pendant from the box.

The pendant was a blood red vial hung on a gold string. The string coiled around the vial like a snake to its prey. In a way this made sense to her somehow.

'You will wear this pendant and it will inform you of our next meeting when the time comes, human. 'Isabella took the necklace and still terrified out of her mind, placed it around her neck. The edge of the small vial just reached the top of her bodice. There was silence for a moment, Isabella didn't feel differently it was just like any other necklace to her.

She nodded. 'You have my word.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Dreadfully short I know but I promise a faster update soon. I have planned out the rest of this story and have realized that its going to be longer than I had originally thought…And when doesn't that happen to me? People you have followed my other stories know this. ;] **

**I still own nothing included in this chapter or the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

After the night before, the world went on the exact same way as before as if nothing had happened. No one acknowledged the brave acts of the young army the night before. Isabella sat in her bed chamber that morning after surviving another breakfast gala with her husband to be, she found that she didn't accept her choice now.

Once she had viewed her choice to marry the prince as brave. Now all she could feel was her own grief. A year from now she would have to meet with the leader of the Elfins and then what.

How could she be so selfish? To wish her own happiness over the safety of others…?

With a groan, Isabella fell back onto her silken sheets, covering a hand over her aching head. All she could feel now was the taste of his lips on hers. Their last kiss, she had called it. But she didn't want it to be the last…No she wanted it to be the first of many. She wanted to love him and she wanted to marry him.

But it was forbidden. That one word always came back into the foreplay, no matter the situation. That word always came bubbling up, no matter how happy she was. Her happiness was forbidden when she had the entire world to worry over. But the question was how could she possibly take care of the world when her own self was silting apart?

Without an answer to this question, Isabella wrapped a hand around the vial. It fit so perfectly into her palm and was refreshingly cool on her fingers. This motion comforted her for a moment before the thoughts bubbled up again.

She was going to be married and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

><p>Baljeet didn't know what to think about it. He had not slept a wink that night, simply staring up at the ceiling wondering: why?<p>

He knew Isabella had never loved him but would she really cheat?

He had seen her and…that red headed kitchen boy share a kiss in the hallway the night before. He had just been walking around the halls when he saw them, he hadn't stuck around for long to hear the details. He was to hurt to, they were not married yet so did it count as cheating? Baljeet who had never been in a relationship had no idea.

Should he tell someone?

Running a hand through his thick curls, Baljeet decided not to. Besides their marriage was just politics right? It didn't matter to him if she ran off with the kitchen boy or not…Wait a minute.

That hurt…That caused his heart to pound in…What was that...Anger? To be honest he had never really been angry with someone before. He wanted to yell, he wanted to show her how he felt and that was just what he was going to do.

With this thought in mind, Baljeet hopped up and proceeded to stomp his way to where he knew the princess's chambers were. His anger had not faded but he still saw something wrong with just bursting through a lady's door. So he very loudly knocked instead.

"Come in!"

The door swung open with force, coming from his anger. Isabella turned around on the seat at her desk, her smile vanishing from her face when she spotted him.

"Oh, Prince Baljeet what was it that you needed?"

"Princess, I saw you kissing your lover last night! We're not even married yet and you're cheating on me…And…and-"

He stopped once, he noticed the tears dripping slowly down her cheeks. She didn't make any noise while she cried and Baljeet found that her crying was terribly beautiful. His yelling stopped as she began to speak.

"…I'm sorry…I never meant for it to happen- and he's not my lover…Not anymore. She sniffed. I love him, Baljeet…Haven't you ever felt that? That you've found your soul mate and- and you just have to hold on- for as long…As you can."

She wiped her tears off on her sleeve.

Baljeet had never felt that type of love and before now had never wished to.

Baljeet had a strange urge to give her a hug, he was still so angry and yet he couldn't resist offering his comfort. He opened his arms and almost right away the girl flew into them despite their strangeness.

"Don't worry, princess I'll help you. "

And he knew exactly how to do it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, just a bit of a heads up my internet connection has been temporality disconnected and to be honest the only reason I can update today is because my parents let me go to the coffee shop [Where they have free internet and the best hot chocolate ever!]. So I am sorry in advance if I don't update every week as normal. **

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

''_I have known for a while now. I may not be human but I can tell when someone is hurting the way you have been lately. You can't keep it inside, Candace please tell mother after all this is over. I'm sure she will forgive you for it all_.''

Ferb's words echoed inside her mind that day as she worked. Candace knew that it couldn't be all over, the pendant that the leader gave the princess looked suspicious by itself, if she had half the brain she did she would demand that she remove it. Thankfully Candace knew her place but she also knew that she needed to tell someone.

She was beginning to show. She had first noticed that morning while she was getting dressed. Her stomach jutted out just slightly but to her even through the tight corset everyone could see. She had never felt so exposed, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Stacy said hello to her.

''Oh Stace, I didn't hear you come up.'' She lied.

''What is with you lately, you hardly even talk to me anymore!'' She protested. This attracted the attention of a few different servants in the large kitchen. Keeping their eyes on their work, they listened hoping for gossip.

''Sorry, it's just been…real busy lately. ''She lied, as she kneaded her hands through a clump of dough.

''Too busy to gossip with your best friend! Have you even heard about the new carriage driver? He's only a year older than us and to be honest is pretty easy on the eyes, if you know what I'm saying.'' She winked. ''I saw him earlier and I swear every girl has been….''

Candace blanked out by now. She only vaguely heard Stacy explain to her how dreamy this new guy was, with his blonde hair and blue eyes…But to be honest, Candace didn't care. She was long since through with men and no matter how handsome that man was…She still wasn't going to let it affect her.

After the things, Yuki did to her…She most likely wasn't ever going to trust a man again.

A now familiar queasiness rocked her body until she had to grip the counter for support. Her mind was muddled as the migraine settled in. She had learned to ignore them by now but it didn't stop the pain from showing on her face.

She didn't hear, Stacy ask her what was the matter, she didn't hear the screams coming from her fellow workers as her head hit the floor. No she was blacked out by now, fireworks exploded across her eyes sending the searing pain once again. Then it was all black.

* * *

><p>Through her hazed vision, Candace could feel a wet cloth dab her forehead. The pain still lingered but it wasn't as powerful as before. The cloth continued to dab while she weakly opened her eyes.<p>

''…Mom?''

Linda kneeled over the bed, dabbing her daughter's forehead occasionally wetting it in a bowl halfway filled of water next to her. She smiled to her daughter.

''…Mom I-I have been real tired lately…Just overworking myself…''

Candace didn't know why the lie felt so easy on her tongue. Had she really gotten used to lying? Well tectonically she wasn't lying, she was only not telling the whole truth…That didn't count or at least that's what she told herself.

''Yeah, honey I know. You just need to rest up, alright? God, I never realized that you were so tired or I would have let you have a day off sooner. ''

''Mom...I can' t have a day off…We need the money and-''

Linda stopped the protests with a wave of her hand.

''You're still only a child, Candace and everyone gets sick sometimes. Now get back to sleep, I'm not sure how long you will be able to rest. I'll take care of everything, don't you worry.'' She assured her.

Candace obeyed her mother's command and shut her eyes again. The sleep that came over her, was peaceful, a vague reminder that she couldn't hide this forever, she had to tell her mother at some point.

* * *

><p>In all the time Baljeet had been at the palace, he had never one spoken to the Queen directly. There had always been someone there next to him, they usually doing the talking and he only having to add in a word here and there.<p>

However now, he had no choice but to confront her. Isabella wasn't happy and that was something that he couldn't tolerate. He hated seeing people upset, and now he learned that this feeling was even stronger with the young princess. He felt that if under different circumstances they could possibly be good friends.

So that's why he took a deep breath and walked into the ballroom. The Queen was busy talking to a number of servants…Something about drape colors…

Ignoring this, Baljeet swaggered up semi- confidently.

''Ma'am may I speak to you?'' He asked her after the servants had left.

Vivian was surprised at first but once she caught sight of the young prince, a happy smile crossed her face.

''Ah, me' son in law!''

Baljeet flinched at the title but decided not to correct her.

''Oh how big you've gotten…But so thin, go ask the cook for a-''

''Ma'am I'm fine but I just wanted to talk to you-''

''About what [Look up Spanish word for son]''

''Its Isabella, she's not- happy.''

''Why would me' daughter not be happy? ''

''Your highness, I'm just going to say it, your daughter loves another and for her best interests I'd like to- not marry her. ''

''Isa, loves?''

''A boy named Phineas Flynn and he's a good man just ill bred.'' He explained.

Vivian simply nodded at certain areas as Baljeet continued.

''Ah, me' son in law…What do you think of these drapes?' She asked pointing to the long pieces of fabric spread out on a table. ''See I like the orange but Isa likes the pink. It is her wedding day but I think the orange is more cheerful. ''

Baljeet slapped his hand onto his head, clearly this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are pure love so please leave me some.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Well I'm back!**

''**Annoyed stare''**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long…School took over my life not to mention we have two big unit tests coming up and the practice literacy test. We have those in Canada [Not sure where else they have them] and basically it's a t****est on everything we've learned in English so far but its treated like a very serious exam. Honestly during regular exams we can bring our bags in and leave them at the front of the classroom but for this we get: a pen blue or black, one package, and optional white out.**

**And just because it's the practice test doesn't mean its not important! They end up giving you tutoring and what not if you get a bad mark…That would be embarrassing since I am the best student…and the most modest to! **

**Anyways I'm really just making up excuses here I will get more up now that I've really got the feel of the story again and actually know where it is going. Alright without farther ado: the newest chapter of this fa -fiction. **

**I still own nothing and unfortunately never will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Something was not right. Isabella couldn't put her finger on exactly what that was. But there it was that strange feeling deep inside her breast that could only mean trouble. She blinked a few times, trying to rid herself of this feeling. But she could not it kept stirring back up again like a force that refused to stop.

She threw off her blankets, suddenly warm and dropped her feet to the freezing floor. She tried so hard, to get that feeling from her mind. That feeling that made her knees hit together and her head spin. She clutched her pained skull trying to restore the balance that had once been there.

She forced herself to stand and walk to the window, she tossed it open.

She breathed in the fresh air. The air cleared her abrupt headache but not that feeling.

Without thinking about it, she fingered the vial around her neck.

It was warm to the touch.

Her eyes widened as she brought the vial up to the faint moonlight. It seemed to be alive, the thing's heart beat alongside her own and with closer investigation she realized something that she had not noticed before.

It was not a vial around her neck.

No, no it was an hourglass.

An hourglass that was counting down with the beads of sand…Counting down to the hour of her own demise. She watched a tiny piece of sand move from one end to another before sticking to the bottom. It was slow and would take a year to be finished…She could tell this just by looking at it.

She couldn't hold back her scream. It tore up her throat until it couldn't wait a second longer to explode out in fury.

She tried to tug the dreaded necklace over her head, but it wouldn't budge. It simply got smaller every time she tried in vain to remove it.

It felt like only seconds before the door burst open. Her mother, a frantic mess rushed into the room. Her hair was down and a tangled mess around her waist. Her night gown, a white garment made _swish_ _swish_ sounds as she ran to her daughter.

She brought her into her arms. Asking her if it was a nightmare, if it was just a nightmare…

Isabella didn't respond, only sinking farther into her embrace not letting go anytime soon.

Because it was a nightmare, all of it was except she couldn't just pinch herself to wake from it. The nightmares remained.

"…Shush, Isabella it will all be fine…it'll all be alright."

She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Vivian did not leave her daughter's rooms that night. They spent the night between nightmares and tears. Hardly speaking a word since she didn't know what to say- her daughter had never had nightmares before.<p>

"Isa, does this…does this have to do with Phineas?" She asked at one point.

Isabella's head snapped up. "Y-you k-know about that?"

She nodded.

"Oh, mama I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…I didn't mean…"

"For it to happen," she finished. She wiped a strand of hair from her face and smiled, adoringly. " I know, Isa but what I don't know is why you didn't tell me. "

"I thought you would be disappointed." She mumbled. "Our kingdoms…"

"Must be united but I can changed that. We are not people of war…not since…anyway and neither are they. I'm sure we can work this out, civilly."

Isabella blinked, for a moment she didn't comprehend what she had said.

"Y-you mean I can be with Phineas?"

"If that's what you want then why not. If he makes you happy then I will just have to deal with it."

Isabella threw her arms around her and smiled for the first time since her discovery.

The hourglass still burned like fire beneath her night gown. But even that couldn't spark her happiness at that moment. She could be with Phineas!

She felt her heart would burst with such happiness.

And even the hourglass ticking away could not stop this.

* * *

><p>The morning's light shone down on the courtyard and the stables. The stable hands worked with the horses, getting ready to prepare them for the day. A blonde worker brushed the dirt from the princess's favorite pony.<p>

He smiled at her as he ran the brush through her light white fur.

"That 'a girl," he said.

He placed the brush back onto the shelf and grabbed a carrot for her. She neighed in response eager for the treat.

"Easy there, girl, easy," he cooed as he fed the carrot to the pony.

He rubbed her nose, once again calling her a good girl.

He didn't notice that he had an audience. Just outside the stables, a group of giggling maids had gathered around the other side of the wall. They had been watching him for a while now, hoping and dreading the moment that he would notice their stares.

He tied up the pony and refilled her water dish. With a satisfied smile, he walked out of the stables. He smiled to the ladies and raised his cap to them.

"Good day, ladies." He said, with all the charms of a proper gentleman. He set his cap back onto his mass of blonde curls.

A few fainted at his chivalry but others got the sense to say 'good day' back to him.

Jeremy smiled and continued walking down the pathway. Aside from caring for the horses, he had the entire day off. His carriage driving services were not needed today and in this new location he hardly knew what to do with himself so he settled on exploring.

The estate was quite large so he had plenty of ground to cover, that was just fine for him as he had plenty of time to do so.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll be fine, mum I just need some air."<em>

That is what she had told her, nearly half an hour before. But of course, she needed more than air. An entire new perspective on life would be nice and maybe a redo of a single night.

She sighed as she ran her fingers along the grass. She had found a good spot out in the courtyard, far away from the castle to lay and watch the clouds. The sky had just returned to its brilliant blue with the light wisps of clouds blowing across the horizon.

She recalled a memory of when Phineas was younger and they laid out under the clouds.

"_There look, Phin that one's a bunny. "She said, pointing to the sky. _

_The toddler squinted his eyes." I don't see a bunny, it's a…moving carriage without a horse!"_

_Candace laughed. "There's no such thing."_

"_Someday, maybe," he muttered. His eyes were downcast, he thought his big sister was disappointed in him. _

"_It's okay, buddy…Anything's possible. Just remember that."_

Flashing back to the present she eyed the sky, she no longer saw bunnies- just lifeless blobs.

"Yeah, Phin anything's possible…"she muttered. "Just anything, even this. "

She placed a hand over her stomach, still not believing what had happened to her. She had never thought this type of thing could ever happen to her…it happened to other people but never to her…no it could never happen to her.

And yet it did and she honestly couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, there little one guess the world's is going to be tough on you, we're in this together alright?"

Her stomach of course made no response but she took it as a yes anyways.

She continued to try and find shapes in the clouds and still didn't find anything. She took her tying strands of grass together simply out of boredom.

* * *

><p>Jeremy saw her before she saw him. It was a strange sight a young lady [No younger than him] laying out under the clouds like that. Her skirts spread out around her and her hair as mess around her head.<p>

He had assumed that all the servants would be working today but it appears that he had company still. He knew that she couldn't be a noble, he had seen nobles and they looked nothing like her.

She looked different, unique somehow.

So that is why he walked forward and asked. "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well it is not long but it isn't short and hopefully you all don't track me down through my computer and throw whatever is closest to me at the moment…which is an empty water bottle…That wouldn't hurt much but still! <strong>

**Anyways, reviews are love so please leave me some! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Candace nearly jumped out of her skin when that question was asked. She had not even heard him walk up. She looked up spotting the blonde she sat right up and smoothed out her skirts.

'S-sure,' she stumbled.

'Good then.' He said sitting down next to her. He sat a respectful distance from her but she could still feel the heat radiating off his skin. She allowed herself one glance in his direction. He was ridiculously handsome, his hair shone in the sunlight like spun gold and his eyes seemed as deep as the ocean since they shared the same color.

'I'm Jeremy,' he said with a smile.

'Candace,' she replied only allowing herself to catch his eye for a moment.

He seemed nice enough but who knew he could just be like Yuki. He could hide all that cruel masculine power under his sweet features and overall nice personality. No she couldn't take any chances besides what man would have her when…she was...already with child?

She didn't need a man, she didn't need any of that. She could be independent…like no other woman of this time. She could be independent…independent.

'I'm the new carriage driver here.' Jeremy said, starting easy conversation.

'I do odd jobs around the palace, mostly cleaning though.'

'Ah,' he sighed as he had known it all along.

'Oh, I'm sorry I just remembered that I was supposed to be- for work very soon. I'd better get going.' She jumped up as fast as she could while still seeming somewhat graceful.

He frowned. 'Is there something bothering you?' He asked.

'No, and if there was why would I tell you?' She snapped before she could stop herself. She brought her fingers to her lips wondering how that had managed to slip past her lips.

'I'm sorry but I really must be going.'

That was when she rushed back to the palace leaving the poor carriage driver in a state of utter confusion wondering what he could have possibly done wrong. As he watched her race back to the palace as if her life was on the line he decided that he wasn't going to give up on her. There was more to Candace and that intrigued him.

_What could she possibly be hiding? _

* * *

><p>Candace reached the palace huffing and puffing. She struggled for air stopping to rest for a moment. Once she had gotten her bearings she started walking back down to their home.<p>

'Oh god Candace!' Her mother shouted in alarm when she walked back inside. 'What were you doing out there, rolling? Come sit down for a minute.'

'Mom, there's something I need to tell y-you.' She managed to stutter out.

'Alright, just sit down. You're sick and-'

'Mom I'm not sick!'

'B-but you fainted. 'Linda was very much shocked at her outburst and stumbled back a few steps.

'I know I did and the reason behind that was…was.'

Her confidence was started to fade and she suddenly realized that she couldn't yell anymore. This was a secret and secrets were meant to be whispered.

'I-I am going to have a baby…mom…'

That was when the ground rushed up to meet the side of Linda's head.

* * *

><p>It was at least an hour before Linda composed herself enough to talk. She sat on the bed and Candace at her feet just like they had a million times before. But now felt different, there was a secret between the two of them now and that secret was big enough to ruin the both of them.<p>

'H-how long?' She finally asked.

'A few weeks…I think I've lost track.'

'I can't believe I never…I never noticed…w-who's the father?'

Candace felt a tear rip at the sides of her eye and she let it fall.

'That duke Yuki…he attacked me mom…I didn't even know what was happening. I'm so sorry!'

'Oh Candace, 'Linda muttered. She opened her arms and wrapped them around her daughter pulling her into a tearful embrace.

'W-wait you're not mad?'

'It wasn't your fault…we'll try to get through this together…we'll figure something out.'

'Thanks, mom.' She whispered. 'I was so scared to tell you-'

'You can tell me anything, Candace remember that. There has to be some way that you won't be killed for this….we'll figure something out, alright?'

'Alright, thanks mom.'

Candace for the first time in what felt like ages smiled.

* * *

><p>Isabella could barely contain herself that day. She couldn't stop smiling wherever she went. She couldn't believe it. She could be with Phineas! The very thought made her lips curl up once again into an unbreakable smile.<p>

She had scribbled a message to Phineas on a piece of parchment asking for him to meet her in their place that night, she wanted to be able to tell him without the prying eyes of every other servant. She wanted to tell him that they could get married and they could…have kids someday. They could be together, their impossible love was now possible and nothing- not even the heated vial around her neck- could stop that feeling.

She waited on their log that night passing the time by tapping her fingers on her thigh. She hoped that he would come…he had said that they could only be friends..but he wouldn't refuse her…would he?

'He wouldn't…of course he wouldn't.' She muttered to herself. 'You're silly for even thinking that!'

A few minutes later, her thoughts were proven wrong as she watched a candle come through the darkness of the forest foliage.

'Phineas!' She called, waving even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see her in the darkness.

The candle hurried faster until she could see the outline of Phineas's red hair and his oddly shaped head. He walked into the clearing uncertain of what was going to come. He very slowly moved to join her on the log, looking to her with an uncertain smile.

'Evening, Isabella.' He said.

'Phineas! I'm so happy!'

'Happy, that you're marrying that prince in less than a month?'

'No, not that not!'She giggled. 'We can be together, Phineas! My mom arranged it with Baljeet's parents!'

'W-wait so you're not getting married?' He asked, unable to hide the hopeful tone of voice.

She shook her head. 'Unless a certain kitchen boy was ready to ask me.'

He grinned. 'That kitchen boy is very interested in that proposition.'

'Really?'

He nodded. 'If he can be with the woman he loves then yes he is _very_ happy!'

'Good then.' She giggled, a blush reddening her cheeks.

He took her hand, setting the candle on the ground below them.

'So- uh….Isabella Garcia Shapiro will you-'

'Yes!' She yelled, flinging her arms around his neck.

'Hey you didn't let me finish.'

'No need for it,'she giggled and before he could protest farther she brought their lips together. They moved together, two halves of a whole finally put back together. When she pressed herself against him she almost forgot of the hourglass pendant burning hot between them.

But in the back of her mind she heard those words again_: I will give you a year, human. One year and if you don't keep your promise then I will kill you where you stand._


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the second to last chapter…sorry for the short notice of that. The last chapter is written [Not edited] and will be posted within the next few days. I will post an overly long author's note at the end of that chapter but for now I'd just like to thank all of you who have read this story from the start. You guys are amazing and it encourages me to write more and I love you all for that. **

**Anyways I still own nothing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Phineas later on that morning [They stayed out there for a _long _time] gathered up his family to tell them about what had happened. Ferb and Candace sat on the bed looking just as confused as Linda and Lawrence seated next to them. Phineas took a deep breath and started telling his story.

"Well, I'm engaged and we're getting married in three days."

"To who?" Linda asked, being the first to speak after the initial shock.

Ferb just smiled and Phineas took that as approval. Candace however felt the need to intervene before Phineas could answer.

"To the princess?" She asked.

"What?"

"Did I not mention that I was in love with a princess?" He asked sheepishly. "We've been seeing each other for a while actually."

"And when did you plan to tell me about this?" Linda asked.

"Now?" He offered

They couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not kidding about that…."

They laughed again.

"My boy, you love her?" Lawrence asked.

He nodded eagerly.

"Then you have my blessing," he said with a smile.

"Thanks dad!" He shouted flinging his arms around all of them.

Later on after everyone had left for work except for him and Ferb- he spoke.

"I am leaving soon, Phineas."

"Wait…leaving? You never said anything about leaving before."

"I can stay for the wedding but then I have to get back to my world. There are things going on that need my attention besides we need to protect Isabella. My father never forgets, he will return and when he does who knows what he'll do and by that word who knows what that necklace does? I didn't want to tell you this now…''

Phineas flung his arms around his brother, taking him by surprise.

"It alright, Ferb who do what you need to do. Just come back and visit okay?"

Ferb nodded, fighting back a new round of tears.

"Good bye, Phineas I hope life brings you ever happiness."

He didn't speak after that but he didn't need to. Like always, Phineas understood.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Bliss was a term used maybe to describe her feelings at that moment. Though it seemed small compared to all that immortal happiness that coursed through her veins- at that moment. Nothing could compare to what she was feeling standing on a stool while the maids helped her fix up her wedding gown. She had insisted that it was missing something and needed to be changed just slightly.

To be honest, it was more of a symbolic reasoning to her.

Last time she had been fitted for a wedding gown, she was going to be marrying Baljeet. Now she actually felt the excitement that a bride should feel the day before her wedding.

It was such a cliché but she was certain that she was going to be the blushing bride.

And she didn't mind in the least.

''Miss?'

"Hmm," she asked snapping out of her daydreams.

"Your necklace, ma'am is very warm."

She blinked. "Oh sorry about that, it's the material its made from…Its very annoying but I won't take it off."

"Alright ma'am," she muttered still unsure about her answer. With the slopped neck of the bodice on the gown that 'necklace' would be very visible. But who was she to argue over the princess's fashion choices? She continued to work, not speaking as she did so.

* * *

><p>A wedding was always a joyous affair and this was no exception. The crowd gathered in the royal's private chapel sitting in the long pews waiting for the ceremony to begin. Most of the attendance did not agree with why they were being gathered.<p>

The princess and the kitchen boy? Preposterous!

But most agreed that it was a sign of beautiful true love that had prevailed. Through everything and anything that was thrown at them. The pair had survived all the prejudice and would because hate never left entirely. It would always remain spoken or not.

Phineas stood next to the priest dressed as finely as he had ever been. He had never before worn silk and would honestly say that it was like wearing a cloud. He looked down the red carpet that served as an aisle waiting impatiently for his new bride.

He had never before been so nervous and was glad that his family sat front row for the ceremony. They took up half a pew sitting right next to Baljeet's family [they had insisted on coming]. He looked to his brother making eye contact for only a minute. Ferb gave him a nod of reassurance and Phineas relaxed somewhat.

The great stone doors at the other end of the church opened. The bridesmaids waltzed in wearing brilliant red gowns that trailed behind them. A little blonde girl through flower petals on the aisle skipping and smiling all the way. Candace smiled to him as she came down with them. Isabella had asked her and she had happily accepted, still holding the bouquet directly in front of her stomach. She was still terrified that they all would know if she was to show her growing stomach.

Phineas returned the smile but wished for them to move faster. Isabella was behind them. The crowd stood to watch her make her entrance. A few excited comments were made on her gown as she walked past.

When she finally came into view, the crowd disappeared. They locked eyes and didn't part until she was at his side. They said everything in that glance and it was as if they could read each other's minds telling each other all those sweet nothings that only they knew.

When Vivian set her hand in his he snapped back. He hadn't even realized that she was the one to be giving her away. He had only seen Isabella.

The priest droned on asking if they would have each other to be each other's everything forever.

Phineas only vaguely remember saying 'I do' because then her lips were on his. They moved together in that kiss dreading the moment they would have to part.

The crowd cheered and they smiled at each other like fools. But they were fools in love so it all added up well. Phineas took her arm and they walked out into their new life together.

* * *

><p>The only thought that crossed Candace's mind was: it's him.<p>

It was after the wedding, a dinner had been prepared. She sat at the table lower than her brother and his new bride and that horrid man sat at one end of the royal table. She felt all the fury rise inside her and at that moment she couldn't help but let it out.

She was tired of hiding, of lying. She was tired of it and even though everyone was watching she stood and walked over to that table.

"Hey Candace!" Phineas said, cheerful not even noting her expression.

"This is an exclusive table," one of the cousins invited scoffed.

Candace ignored her and in one swift motion punched Yuki in the face.

The entire dining hall went deathly silent as his chair fell backwards. He clutched his face but before he could yell back he saw her face. Even though the memories were hazy and drink-filled he still remembered that face.

''Ah, you were that maid then."

"Yes I was that maid! And I'd like to tell you something."

"Oh and what could that be?" He asked with a sick smile.

"Yeah Candace what would that be?" Phineas piped up, trying to talk her out of it subtlety.

Candace would hear none of it.

"I would like to thank you for ruining my life. I had something good going and you ruined it all. But since I have responsibilities now-"

She placed a defying hand on her stomach.

"-I will get over it and what is best for that."

She didn't let him say another word as she had fled the room. A smile crossed her face as she raced out into the courtyard and collapsed onto the grass. She had done it and he had deserved every last bit of her fury and she didn't care if everyone knew now. She would just have to leave and she had wanted to leave for ages now anyways.

Besides she wasn't the only young maid who had gotten pregnant before marriage. Plus her little brother had just married a princess! She and her baby would be just fine on their own.

"You hear that little guy? Your mommy will protect you…always never worry about that. We'll be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! I think this chapter might be a bit rushed...what do you guys think? <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**And yes posting this now because I can't wait any longer to post the ending. There will be a lengthy author's note at the end so please read that for more information on this story. **

**I continue to own nothing just the same as when I posted the first chapter and that isn't going to change anytime soon-sadly. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

_One year later…_

"Phineas…I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "Love you to, can you believe that its almost been a year?"

She placed a kiss to his waiting lips. "And it still feels like the first day."

"Hmm, I know good night, love."

He kissed her forehead and fell back into the plush mattress holding his wife close to him. She snuggled close into his neck and soon found herself falling into that peaceful sleep that she always felt when she was with Phineas. The nightmares were less frequent to her now since she had Phineas every night to herself.

So that would explain why she never saw it coming.

She forgot about the hourglass around her neck.

She forgot about how it counted down, little by little.

She forgot what she once thought it had been counting down to. She did not see it coming, not once thought anything was amiss.

The last grain of sand fell to the bottom. It was as if the world slowed down and Isabella knew what was happening. She thought of everything she had been through in the past year knowing these memories were her last. Phineas showing her the fairies in the forest, the water nymphs and their first kiss, how he had showed her everything that she had been ignoring all these years. His sweet kisses, and his smile when he whispered that he loved her for the very first time.

Isabella Garcia- Shapiro died in her lover's arms with a smile on her face.

She knew this wouldn't be their last meeting and she accepted that. This was true love after all, did you think it happened every day?

It took him only a few moments to notice something wrong with his wife. When he whispered another sweet I love you, she didn't respond.

He sat up straight, her body falling back on the blankets with the impact. He breathed heavily as he picked up the dreaded hourglass, it came off her neck easily now.

There was no more sand left, her life was over now.

How could he have not seen it coming? He cursed himself for his obliviousness. He should have figured it out and he should have done something about it, he should have gone to Ferb asked him about it.

Phineas dropped the hourglass on the carpet enjoying hearing it smash. That had murdered his young wife, his only love. It could evaporate for all he cared. He didn't try to blink away his tears.

He let them fall.

His wife was dead and the person responsible was going to pay. But for now he took her hand, already cold and just held her before he would have to admit to the entire kingdom what had happened. He needed to let out his grief before he had to face anyone else.

"Don't worry, love I'll get him….I'll get him."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Phineas? My father can be ruthless." Ferb asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.<p>

He nodded." I have to know. I need to know why. Thanks for bringing me here, I'll only be a minute."

He nodded in understanding and disappeared into the trees surrounding the clearing used as a meeting room. Phineas brought up one last bounce of courage and entered.

He didn't even bow, he didn't even ask if he could speak. He just marched up to him and yelled.

"Why! What did she ever do to you!"

The elf raised an eyebrow and called off the rest of the council.

"Settle, human let's talk calmly."

"How can I be calm! I loved her!"

"Yes and I loved all those people her father shamelessly murdered." He said, sternly. "We all miss those honorable Elves that didn't make it! I could have slaughtered all your people in their beds but I took mercy. I only took one life. You should be pleased of what I did. I didn't make her suffer, like I wanted to. I wanted to torture her you know. Capture her and torture her until she was gone but once again I kept mercy."

The edges of his lips curled into a smile.

"I could kill you now if you wish. So you may be with your love in the Afterlife. I would make certain that it is painless."

Phineas was quiet for a moment letting it soak into his highly intelligent mind.

"If I had any sense left I'd accept your offer but my world needs me now. Someone has to lead them." He stated.

He nodded. "You are an interesting person, Phineas. Very smart for someone so young and a very good leader as well, you will make a fine leader to your people. This will be our last meeting, we've had our revenge."

"…But why her? Why Isabella? She would never hurt anyone and you know that."

"Yes but she is the daughter of that monster and monsters deserve to die. We will never enter your world again as long as you promise the same to us."

He nodded.

"So you do not want your revenge on me then?"

"No, that would only make me sink to your level. Killing off people who get in the way I refuse to do that."

Without another comment Phineas left the clearing. He never looked back. The Elfin king never admitted this but he thought at that moment that Phineas was simply a brilliant person. Anyone else would have slaughtered him on the spot [Perhaps not succeeded but at least tried]. Phineas was different and that is why the king kept his promise.

It took Phineas several years to smile again and that was only when he held his nephew Thomas and played with him in the gardens. He would teach him about the forest and about the others worlds beyond what could just be seen.

He led the movement in bringing equal rights to all his people. So that no one ever went through what he did and he made certain everyone knew what had happened to the Elves. Ignoring the blood from a war would never solve anything. He made certain that no one was ignorant ever again. He made certain that his nephew was raised to be a man and he grew to become his heir once he finally died.

The Elves never did bother them again, they had gotten their revenge.

Now almost six centuries later, a boy and his step-brother build a train in their backyard. Their older sister dials a familiar number yelling something about busting.

A little girl wearing a bright pink bow came over to help admiring not only the train but also the red-headed boy. He would one day open his eyes to see what was right in front of him and when he did he would never let her go because somehow they all knew.

That in another world a forbidden love had happened and ended all to quickly. There was another world where magic and the creatures of magic ran free no longer chained. No longer judged and they ran as free as those children in downtown Danville.

A story of love and magic never ends as long as there are people left to believe in it. This story of forbidden love and tragic magic will always be here waiting to be read once again.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: **

**I warned you that the ending would be bitter sweet and that is true. So please don't kill me because I love you all so much. That ending was meant to be from the beginning and I tried to change it but…it never worked out for me. So I repeat don't kill me. Please. **

**I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story even when I didn't update for an unacceptable long amount of time. Thanks for sticking with me through all that. This fan-fiction really helped me get through a rut in my writing and now I'm editing the last bit of my novel [Took two years of constant editing and re-writes to get it where it is now] and am preparing for people to actually read it now. I promise that when it is published [Hopefully] I will post the title on my profile for you all to see so you can read it…if you want. **

**And also I will be writing a story for Candace since her story didn't really get told through this one. It will be from her point of view and will explain basically everything not explained here. I already have ideas for that actually and will be starting writing that very soon. I will also be starting a one-shot series centered around this world and Phineas and Isabella's love in that year that I skipped. Maybe a little while before any of this gets posted. So if you don't have me on author's alert please add me. **

**Anyways all in all, this story really isn't finished. Since I love it so much I will be constantly adding to it. So don't worry about that. I love you all and thanks for reading and please leave a review. They help me get better at writing and lets me know that you all lovely people haven't abandoned me. **

**With love, **

**Thomlina **


	27. Chapter 27

**One-shot series is finally up!**

**Will not be updated on a weekly basis **

**but I will be taking prompts. **

**In reviews or PMs.**

**Please read. **


End file.
